Hate Love!
by desybesy
Summary: hate can soon turn into love, but love has conseqences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. 1st chapter. If you guys like it, I will continue depending on the reviews etc.**_

_**I 3 you guys!**_

_**~destiny **_

_**Ps. Rated T….don't like don't read. It's just that simple.**_

_**Chp. 1 **_

**Tori Pov.**

I walked into Hollywood Arts feeling tired and not in the mood for Beck's crap. Your probably wondering who Beck is. He's not much except, a tall, muscular, handsome, singing and acting god. And I hate him. I hate everything about him. The way girls chase after him. The way he thinks he's all that. The way he makes me mad. The way his stupid dipshit of a girlfriend says his name. Becckkkkk. Ugh annoying much. Oh just wait til you meet Beck.

I stopped at my locker and began putting my things away. "Ugh Beck and his conceded little mind of his", I mumbled to myself. Thinking about him makes me mad.

"Hey Tori", greeted Andre.

"Hey Andre. How's your morning so far", I asked, getting taking my books out for my first class.

"Good. Good. I was wondering have you seen Beck. I was meaning to give him his notebook, he left at my house when we were working on that song", he explained.

I slammed my locker. "What do I look like? I don't know where Beck is and I really don't care", I yelled.

His eyebrow rose. He was obviously shocked by my outburst.

"I'm sorry. I' still mad about yesterday. When he poured milk down my new shirt", I apologized.

"Hmmmm. Speaking about me already, are you Tori", the devil had arrived and so had his sidekick.

I sighed at the sound of his voice. Meet Beck. The nicest guy you will ever meet!

"What a dick", I grabbed my books and walked off to Mr. Jones class.

HATE LOVE

I sat down in my seat just before the bell rung. The horrible part about Mr. Jones English class is the fact that he, the devil himself sits right behind me.

The bell rung when Beck came running in.

"Your excuse Beck" Mr. Jones asked.

"Well you see there was this girl that dropped all her stuff…when she um fell down the stairs. And I uh, decided I would help her", he lied.

"Oh well I suppose that is a good excuse. Is the girl aright", he asked.

"Yeah. I helped her to the nurse's office", he continued lying. He plastered that stupid smirk upon his face.

"That's very kind of you", Mr. Jones acknowledged him, and started rambling on about how to write a decent paragraph.

I turned around and looked at him and scoffed. "Your such a liar", I whispered.

"Your know Tori just because I don't like you, doesn't mean you have to call me a liar", he said.

"Oh please I would never like you! You're an ass", I stated, turning back toward the front.

"Well if I'm an ass what does that make you a slut. Or a whore? Please explain", he grinned.

"Shutup", I said. He found it funny that he was pushing my buttons.

"Tori. My little slut", he said.

"Beck", I warned him. He was giving me this weird feeling. I almost felt, turned on by him…wait what I am thinking.

"mmm. The things I would make you do", I felt him smirking. He knew what he was doing.

"Stop Beck. I'm not playing", I said.

Suddenly I felt his hand crawl under my tank top.

I almost screamed as his cold hands touched my skin.

"Get your damn hands off of me", I growled, trying to remain as quiet as possible so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Not after I do this", he said confusing me.

I squirmed around in my seat a little so he would get the idea of taking his hands off.

He unhooked it. My bra. He found this incredibly funny. And burst out laughing.

I turned bright red. "Is something wrong Beck", Mr. Jones asked.

"Noo not with me, but I think Tori needs to go fix her bra. As you may see it's falling down. What a slut", he laughed.

I turned even ore red. If that was even possible.

"may-may I be excused", I asked, my eyes watering.

"Um. Go right ahead" Mr. Jones was struck dumbfounded.

I hurried out of his class and ran to the bathroom. Rushed into a stall and fixed my bra.

Out of all things. This was the worst. He has crossed the line. Tears rushed out of my eyes.

"This means war. Get ready Beck Oliver, because here I come", I thought to myself.

I opened the stall, and closed it just as fast.

Walking out of the bathroom, whipping my tears away. I bumped into something hard, and fell.

"What a day Huh" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Tori. I came to apologize", said a familiar voice.

_**Short because it's still in question on if I continue…you guys decide. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok because you guys are awesome. Here's another chapter :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~destiny **_

_**Chp. 2**_

**Tori Pov.**

I looked up, and scoffed when I saw his face. "What do you want? You already humiliated me, what more do you want", I asked.

His eyes saddened. He put his hand out, offering it to me, to stand up. I hesitantly took it. He began to help me up.

RINGGGGG RINGGG. That was the bell and before I knew it I heard,

Beckkkkkkkkkk. Ugh that sound! He instantly let go of me and I fell _again._

"What are you doing with this trash", Jade asked. I looked into his eyes pleading for him to get her off my case.

"She fell and I-", he started.

"Oh you don't have to lie to me Beck. It's alright if you just "accidently" knocked her down", she smiled, grabbed his hand and together they walked off.

I scrambled to my feet getting ready for my next class.

HATE LOVE

Lunch. My favorite part of the day. I sat next to Cat and Andre, Robbie and Rex next to Andre, my burrito in front of me and no sign of Beck and Jade.

"So you guys wanna hear about my offer from Sikowitz", I was proud to tell it.

"No one gives a shit about you or your offer from Sikowitz", said Beck walking over with his girlfriend.

"Oh jealous much", I said annoyed.

He smirked. "Of what a skinny little bitch", now he was amused.

"Oh speak for yourself. Such an ass!" I said.

"Slut", he shot back.

"Prick", I said.

"Oh go give some dude a blowjob", said Beck.

"Oh go fuck your little gothic, emo girlfriend", I mimicked.

"Don't envy me because I have Beck", Jade smiled.

"Like I would want him", I said.

"Alright, alright!" said Andre. We all stopped and just stared at one another.

"Ok Tori, what were you going to tell us",

"Well Sikowitz thinks it would be a good idea if some students went to the orphanage and taught the kids acting and singing, you know something fun to get them excited. He said I could choose someone to go with and help me out", I smiled.

The gang looked at me blankly. What's wrong with going to help out little kids? They have no compassion at all.

"Come on guys it will be fun. They might even consider going to Hollywood Arts when they're older, If they have the talent", I suggested.

"Well I got test coming up that I really need to study for", said Robbie.

I frowned. "What about you Andre", I asked.

"Well I don't know, my grandma is enough trouble as it is let alone kids", he backed out.

"Cat", I questioned.

"Huh? What are we talking about…why did you say my name", Cat snapped out of Fairyland and came back to reality. Fairyland had been something that she had been visiting a lot this past week.

"Oh never mind", I slouched down on the bench and picked up my burrito, ready to take a bite.

"Tori I'll help you", Beck said.

"Really", I asked shocked and hesitant.

"No", he continued to chow down on his burger.

"Figures. No douche bag like you would be interested anyway", I took a bite of my burrito.

"What did you call me bitch", I had just started another argument.

HATE LOVE

I sat next to Cat and Robbie at the principal's assembly. The principal was now currently trailing on and on about so open house meeting. I looked back as Jade and Beck took seats behind me.

I sighed and turned back around as they greeted Cat and Robbie and not me, but likewise I don't care.

"And your parents should meet with the teachers at a certain time, to discuss grades" said the Principal for like the billionth time. We get it geez.

"Tori", Beck called out to me. Being the person I am, I ignored him.

"Tori", Beck said again. _Don__'__t__answer__Tori,__don__'__t__answer._

"TOR-I", Beck practically yelled.

I turned around. "What do you want", ok I'm officially annoyed.

"Are you annoyed? Do I annoy you? Do I make you mad", Beck smirked. God I hate that stupid smirk of his.

"Do you ever Shutup? You get on my damn nerves Beck. Push me. Push me and I promise I will beat the living shit out of you", I smiled and turned around. Leaving him shocked and maybe a little terrified.

"God your such a Brat. No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend. Oh that's right because he cheated on you", he said, almost regretful.

I went out with this boy named Derek for about three months, he cheated on me and broke my heart. I promised I would never speak of him again. I try everyday to forget him, but I always fail.

"You know what? I hate you! You can die in hell for all I care", stood up facing him. Then he stood up too, angry.

"You are the worst thing God has ever created", Beck said.

"…we will be getting a new cook in the cafeteria. And we will also be getting a new vending machine" the Principal carried on.

"Ohh fuck you Beck", I said.

"In your dreams", he smirked.

"Asswhole", I narrowed my eyes.

"Bitch", was his response.

"Dick", I said.

"Ok! Kids that's enough", said the principal.

"Whore", he said ignoring the principal.

"As long as I'm not yours!", I yelled.

"KIDS!", the principal finally got our attention.

I looked down at my feet embarrassed. I never get in trouble.

"Go see Lane, maybe he can help you while I continue this assembly", he ordered. Everyone sighed as the assembly would have no end. And Beck and I walked off from the gym to Lane's office.

HATE LOVE

"Well maybe if I stick my dick in your mouth, you will shut up", grinned Beck.

"Oh I think it's too small to accomplish that", I said.

I heard Beck gasp. "Guys! Listen to yourselves. All you do is argue", said Lane. We were now presently sitting on Lane's couch in his office. He's trying to get us to work our problems out, which will never happen.

"Well she starts it", said Beck. Ok now he's lying. When do I ever start it?

"I do not" I simply said.

"SHUT-UP …ok Tori. I hear you got an offer from Sikowitz", Lane asked.

"Yes", I said proudly.

"And you still need someone to go with you", asked Lane.

"Well yeah I-", I started.

"Great! Beck you will go with Tori. Work out your differences. Don't cause trouble and set a good example for those kids", stated Lane.

"You have got to be kidding me", said Beck.

"You mean I have to work with HIM", I questioned.

"Trust me. This is for you guy's own good.

"HOW", we both asked/yelled in unison.

"Don't yell at me!", Lane said.

"Ugh. When do we go to the orphanage", asked Beck.

"Tomorrow", Lane smiled.

"Tomorrow. As in Saturday", we yelled in unison again. We looked at each other. We have got to stop doing that.

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to say I love you guys' comments. Please keep reviewing. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**_

_**~destiny :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing. 20 reviews, 2 chapters, you guys are awesome. I'm glad you like the story so far :) oh and I know it seems like its all in Tori's pov. But there will be Beck's Pov. Too….oh and thanksgiving in the story is like five days from now lol don't ask.**_

_**~destiny **_

_**Chp.3 **_

**Tori Pov.**

Saturday. Yes! Beach. Suntan. Hot guys. No wait. Saturday. No! Headache. Beck. Orphans. Its 1:00 and I'm waiting for Beck to come pick me up. Yeah, he's taking me. I told him I would walk but, he insisted.

I grabbed the bag of stuff I brought for the kids and walked out the door as I heard a car horn. God what happened to being a gentleman and coming to the door? As I walked to the car he got out and ran to my side of the car to open it.

"Hmmm trying to be a gentleman are we", I greeted Beck as I got in the car.

"Hey Tori", he smiled. Wait? What is this? Someone take over Beck? I watched as Beck ran over to the driver's side and got in the car.

"Um hi. Thanks for picking me up", I said.

"Its no problem", he started the engine. I looked at him quizzically.

"Ok your scaring me", I finally said. He laughed and drove off.

"What", he asked. Did he seriously just ask me what?

"You didn't start anything", I admitted. Is he high?

"Well I don't really have anything to say to you", he said.

I didn't really know how to answer him, and I didn't really know rather to believe him or not.

"Oh", I simply said, still a little taken back.

"Well I was thinking we should play games with the kids", suggested Beck, we pulled up in _Maven__'__s__Orphanage_Parking lot.

"Games? What kind of games", I asked.

"Football. Basketball. Those kinds of games", he stated.

"Ha! That's on you. You think I know how to play that kind of 'games'", I reminded him.

He smiled. "Don't worry Tori, I brought board games too. You know for you girls", he smirked. This smirk was different. It was actually nice and caring.

"Is that all you brought", I asked interested.

"I brought popcorn and snacks, since you said yesterday that you were going to bring movies", he said. He remembered what I said. I didn't even think he was listening.

"Good. I brought some coloring books for the little ones. And since thanksgiving is coming up I got decorations. I brought some of my old dolls and dress up clothes. I think the girls would love them", I rambled on. I finally stopped and looked at him. He was smiling at me, why? I don't know.

"Sorry, you probably didn't hear a word I said", I breathed.

"I heard you. You really care about them don't you", he asked.

"…yeah I guess I do. If I could I would adopt them all", I thought about it.

He laughed "is that what you're going to do when you get older", he asked. Why is he interested in me all of a sudden?

"Noo! Two kids", I said bragging the bag, opening the car door and closing it back. He just looked at me.

"Well are you getting out", I asked.

HATE LOVE

23 kids. 15 were boys and 8 were girls. Well my job just got a lot easier.

"Hey guys, my name is Tori, and this is Beck", I pointed to Beck.

"Hey. Where going to be coming here a lot. Do lots of fun activities with you guys" he stated.

I smiled. "Ok, well lets go around and get everyone's names then we can begin the fun", they all cheered.

After we got everyone's names and ages we split up boys and girls. I watched as Beck told the boys that they were going to go outside in the back yard and play football. Some of them didn't even know what the game was, his face saddened as he heard this.

"Ok girls I brought dolls. I hope you guys like dolls", I asked.

They stared blankly at me. I giggled.

"I guess you don't like dolls", I said.

"Excuse me", shy little Cassie said.

"Yeah Hun", I asked.

"What are dolls", she asked. My heart broke when she asked this. I would have been sure that some people would donate toys and stuff, this is ridiculous.

"You don't know what dolls are", I asked the girls. The shook their heads in response. I am going straight to the store after this.

"These here are dolls", I said pulling out a dozen dolls.

They all looked shocked and excited.

"You can comb there hair. And dress them up. Talk to them. When you're scared they will protect you. And when you can't sleep they well help you sleep" I explained.

"Ms. Tori can we keep them", asked Megan.

"Yes of course. And here let me find there combs", I dug in the bag. I found them and handed them out.

"Ahem", Beck cleared his throat.

"Beck", I asked.

"My kids want to eat", he declared.

"Ok well take the girls over there too and give them the snacks you brought. I'll go get the movies", I turned to tell the girls to go show their dolls to the boys.

"Tori", he lightly grabbed my arm and turned me toward him oh so gently.

I looked at him, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"What" I asked.

"For everything. For being mean to you. For Jade. For the milk in the shirt the other day. For always giving you a hard time", he said.

"For the bra thing", I asked.

"For the bra thing. Hey I thought that was sexy", he explained.

I raised my eyebrow. "You think I'm sexy", I asked.

"Well...um...yeah I guess I do", he said with a slight blush.

I giggled. "Thanks for apologizing", I said walking away to get the movies. I could feel him looking at me as I walked away.

HATE LOVE

"Beck you really don't have to do this", I said.

"No. this is my way to make it up to you", he insisted.

We sat a restaurant. We went to the store and got lots of toys for the kids. Then Beck took me home and made me, I said made I change into something dressy so that we could go to some fancy restaurant. I told him no, but you know his stubborn butt.

"Beck this is too much. Do you see how much the lobster is", I asked.

"$100.00", he said.

"Yes. That's too much", I said.

"I got you. Don't worry", he said. Why is he being nice all of a sudden? I don't know if I'm willing to fully accept his apology but all this I just don't know what to say.

"So what do you want me to order", I asked.

"Anything you want Tori", he said. I just looked at him.

"Can I order the lobster" I asked.

"Anything", he said.

HATE LOVE

"Tori you're such a bitch. What the fuck are you doing", Beck said Monday morning at school. He promised? He apologized!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies! First I wanted to say, if you don't like my story or have a problem about how I write it well then don't read it. It's just that simple. Apparently it has to be someone what interesting for you to read it all the way through and then leave a horrible comment. This stuff, I do for fun! I don't have to continue, I want to but If "people these days", who don't have a life can criticize my work, I wont continue. I work hard planning these stories out. Spell checking them etc. I cut off time from school work and other things I could be doing, but writing is my passion. I would like to share that with everyone, so please if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all….and to the fans, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the ones that keep me going. **_

_**~destiny **_

_**Chp. 4**_

**Beck's Pov. **

"Beck please don't stand here and tell me you don't feel the same way about me", Tori said.

"Tori you know I would do anything to-", I started. My eyes were filled with hurt and I looked at hers to see if they matched mine, and they did.

"To what! Beck I know you love me. Don't do this to me, don't do this to US", her eyes watered.

"That's the thing there is no 'US' Tori." I don't love you. I don't. I-I don't", I tried to make my words sound real.

"You treat me like crap day after day, for no reason at all! What did I ever do to you to make you hate me? I try with all my might to hate you like you do me but I just cant…I can't help but love you. You and your damn mood swings! _I__WANNA__HATE__YOU!..._but I just can't. Do you know why?...because the Beck I know, is not the arrogant, prick standing in front of me, telling me that he doesn't love me. Telling me that he never feels that spark in his heart when we touch. Telling me that we're better off without each other…telling me that he wants to break my heart. Telling me that he hates me", she sobbed. Why am I such a cruel person? Why did I do this to her?

I walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry", I whispered, and walked off into the darkness.

I woke up huffing and puffing. Where are my sheets? I looked on the floor and there lay my tangled sheets. I sighed and put my face in my hands. It was then that I felt something wet and sticky. I was crying.

HATE LOVE

"Andre she doesn't fit into my reputation", I told Andre Tuesday morning in the Bathroom. He shook his head.

"Beck there are better things in life than your reputation", Andre explained. I zipped up my pants and walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

"But, me and Tori don't belong together, I will corrupt her, she's good…and I'm well…I'm bad", I explained as Andre handed me a paper towel, to wash my hands off.

"You know you love her", Andre stated. I looked at him, remembering my dream. I turned away ashamed, I threw out the paper towel and walked out of the bathroom. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm, going.

"Beck", Andre called after me. I stopped at my locker, opened it, grabbed my things and prepared to talk off.

"You're going to just run away from your problems. Whatever happened to being a man", Andre stared me down. Why do I feel so weak?

"ANDRE! I'm afraid to hurt her ok. you seen the way she was after what Derek did to her, I don't want her to be like that again…and know that I was the one that caused it", I said, lowing my voice.

"What makes you so sure that you will do that to her", Andre asked.

"All I have ever done in my life was fuck up. Why do you think me and my dad never got along? Because I'm just a screw up. He wants me to be someone I'm not. I screw up at everything I do. That's why my reputation is the only thing I have good for me, because I didn't screw it up…yet. I don't want to hurt Tori. That's why I push her away. I don't think she can take anymore pain, after Derek. I mean I still want to beat his ass. I know your going to say that she's already hurting because of the crap I put her through everyday but she's strong enough to handle that but heartbreak…Andre come on I cant afford to lose her forever", I poured out everything there was to be said. Andre looked at me with sympathy.

"Beck I-", Andre didn't know what to say.

"No you don't have to say anything, just you being here right now is enough. If anyone ask I went home sick", I said and walked out the school building with people's glances towards me.

HATE LOVE

I have been driving for hours. Hollenbeck Lake is where I find myself stopping my car at. I don't even know how I got here.

My mom and dad used to take me here when I was little. My mom died when I was seven. I still remember that day, it was filled with sadness. She died of breast cancer. After my mom died my dad and I split. He started disagreeing with me on everything I did. I couldn't hang out with my friends. I was always on punishment. He just took his anger out on me. This was his way of "grieving", as he liked to call it. Every time he would hit me for something unnecessary he would say "you're being here caused your mother to die. Without you everything was fine." As a little boy I was always down, I never had friends, my father forbid me to see them. I was shy and timid. I was forever depressed. I still have marks on my arms and legs where my father used to beat me. My dad always used to say I was a screw up and no one would ever love me. And after a while of hearing it, I started to believe it. My dad wanted me to find some way to bring my mom back. I couldn't do that. I'm not God and I don't have that power. So it could worse, the beatings were no longer bare able. One day I took it upon myself to take action. I called the number that I knew by heart, my grandpa. (My grandpa was a wise, very wealthy man, served as senator for 27 years. He was always careful of his money and never trusted anyone with it). I begged him to take me away from my dad. I told him he made my life miserable. My grandpa took my dad to court. The judges found him guilty. During the time the court case was in hearing, I couldn't stay with my dad nor my grandpa because the case did not adjourn. I stayed in an orphanage for about five weeks. Everything that I encountered was horrible. The caretaker was mean. The food was disgusting. There was nothing to do, no toys to play with, no TV. to watch. Nothing. I guess that's why I bonded so well with the orphans at _Maven__'__s__Orphanage._It was because I had been there, and felt their pain. Of course the judge found my dad guilty and he rots in prison at this very moment. My grandpa took me in and everything was fine and it couldn't be better, until at the age of 14 my grandpa died, of a sudden heart attack. I had to be again being forced into the orphanage for a year; being 15 the law let me buy my own apartment, with the money my grandpa left me in his will. I was rich! How could I not be any happier? I went to school and had many friends, got a girlfriend (who is annoying in every way possible. I loathe her), started a reputation. Cool, popular guy. The only thing I was lacking was family! Then a year later a girl named Tori Vega enters my life, and I just push, push, and push her away. Why can't I just let her in? It's not that easy.

"**Beck. Find someone who will love you, just as your mother and I. If you find that person, you will never be wretched", my grandpa's words rang over and over in my head. **

_**I don't know if the law allows you to buy your own apartment at 15 but in this story they do lol…please review. I love ya**_

_**Ps. Please excuse any misspellings or improper grammar usage, I was in a hurry. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. You don't know how much I want to thank you for your support, and the reviews are just great. I hope you guys enjoyed Beck's perspective over things. **_

_**Chp. 5**_

**Tori's Pov. **

"Robbie have you seen Beck", I asked Robbie flagging him down in the hallway.

"Nope. I think Andre said he went home sick", Robbie said suspiciously.

"What's the real reason", I put my hands on my hips. He better tell me.

"Umm I'm late for Mr. Jones' class", panicked Robbie and he left.

We have to go to _Maven__'__s__Orphanage_ after school today and I haven't seen Beck all day. What's up with that? He usually is the first person that greets/insults me. I don't know what's going up but he better be there.

HATE LOVE

"Have any of you guys seen Beck", I sat down at the lunch table with my sub in my hands.

"What's it to you", Jade questioned. God I hate her, no really. Like more than I do Beck.

"I need him to be at the orphanage at 4:15", I stated.

I had been looking around for Beck all day I asked everyone he usually talks to; most of them say they saw him this morning. But I just don't get it, why isn't he here? It's like I miss him. His cockiness. His smirk. Those loveable dimples…ohhh his eyes-

"Did you hear me Vega", Jade asked. What is happening to me? Why do I miss him?

"What- um yeah. Listen guys, I will, err see you later I just forgot I got to do something", I got up and quickly scurried off into the school building.  
>I have got to get him out of my head. I don't like Beck. I don't like Beck. I slid down my locker. I put my face in my hands. I felt someone's presence next to me. I looked up to see who it was; Sikowitz.<p>

"Oh hey Sikowitz what's up", I asked.

"Hello Tori. You wouldn't happen to know where Beck was today", he asked. He eyed me suspiciously. How was I supposed to know I have been looking for him myself?

"Why you asking me", I asked. Could he perhaps read my mind and tell that I was thinking about Beck?

"Today is Tuesday, you have to go to the orphanage today", he stated. Oh gee thanks. Like I didn't know this.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Sikowitz. I have been looking for Beck myself and no one seems to know where he is", I said truthfully.

"Why don't you call him", Sikowitz suggested.

"Call him", I asked. Do I even have his number? I don't like Beck, remember?

"You know on that device you call a phone. With the letters and the numbers-", he carried on.

"Yeah I get it. I get it. I will call him", did I just say I would call him? No. Absolutely not! …wait, fine.

"I will go now", Sikowitz said getting up. Why is he my favorite teacher again?

I pulled out my phone and searched for Beck's number once finding it, I stared hesitantly at the contact. I brought my hands up to my cheeks, imagining the touch of his hands, as he caressed my swollen lips, while I tugged on his hair. The smell of men's shampoo. Axe deodorant, and his musky scent filled my nostrils. I missed him, and it's only been a couple hours. I want him to love me. I pictured his smile. His beautiful white teeth. Then all was lost, when I saw her. Jade hugging him, kissing him, all the things I was supposed to be doing. Tears rushed out of my eyes. I'm not supposed to love…not after Derek.

I called the number and held it to my ear. "Hello", my voice cracked.

"Tori", his voice sounded like mine, hurt and in the search for comfort.

Beck I miss you…" um will you, uh come pick me up I really don't want to be here", I said.

"Why, did something happen? Are you alright", he poured out so many questions. Like he actually cared.

"No-no I'm fine. Just not in the mood. Please Beck", I asked. I saw Andre, Robbie, and Cat walking towards me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute. I'm right around the corner", he said. I heard the car horn honk in the background.

"Thanks Beck", I hung up and yanked my locker open grabbing my book bag and ran out the school before I could be tortured with questions. Don't get me wrong I love my friends, but they...care too much. And I mean too much. I missed Beck, for some reason. Now I am going to spend the rest of the day with him. How could such a bad thing feel so right?

I waited patiently for Beck to pull up, and when he did he immediately got out and opened the door for me.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm also a gentleman", he greeted me. Psh! Yeah right. Beck Oliver a gentleman, when pigs fly.

"Ha alright", I said getting in the car. He just flashed his famous smirk and shut the door. He walked over to the driver side with a…smile. Was he excited for my company? No. we hated each other and that's just the way it is, and will always be.

"So I was thinking about spending thanksgiving at the orphanage. The kids might like some real homemade food you know", he said shutting his door and looking at me.

"Well I had plans to go to my aunt's house in Nevada", I said. I really didn't care for my aunt all that much. We don't actually…see eye to eye. Maybe I should take Beck up on his offer.

"Oh", Beck sounded a little hurt. Then he added "that's nice", and I felt bad.

I hesitated for a moment, looking down at my black converse shoes, then bringing my eyes back upon him. "I think that going to the orphanage for thanksgiving is a good idea. I will just have to cancel on my family. They will get over it", I smiled when I saw the grateful look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Really? I mean…wont your fam-", he started, but of course I cut him off.

"They will have to get over it", I smiled before adding, "Besides I can't trust you alone with kids", I said.

"Oh. I see how it is! Anyway you never said exactly where you wanted to go", he stated.

I thought it over for a second before implying that we just go to his place.

"My place? It's messy. You don't want to go there", he said.

"Come on Beck I know it's not that bad. In fact I will help you clean up", I said.

HATE LOVE  
><strong>Beck<strong>**'****s****Pov.**

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Pleaseeeeee", she used her cute little puppy dog eyes trick, and it worked.

"I thought you wanted to go to my place", I asked. Tori had spotted a sign that said 'THANKSGIVING SELL. ALL ITEMS 25% OFF'. I don't want to go shopping with, a girl.

"Oh I do…but I want to go to the mall first", she begged. She was so cute. I can't just say no.

"Alright", I said making a U turn and going in the direction of the mall. Well. If I die in there, make sure Andre gets my car.

I pulled in the parking lot and Tori jumped out before I could open her door for her.

"Whoa there horsey", I teased. She only grinned at me before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the entrance.

I loved the way her hair bounced off her shoulders as she walked. I loved the way her hips moved from left to right on their own. I loved the way she walked with full confidence. I loved the way the unnoticeable hairs stuck up on her neck when she was cold.

I pulled off my jacket and offered it to her, "are you cold", I asked her as we made our way across the parking lot to the entrance. She seemed a little shocked. I knew what she was thinking, 'how did he know'.

"Lucky guess", I smiled. God, she probably thinks of me as a stalker, paying so much attention to her to know she was cold. But her signs were obvious. Goose bumps. The blonde hairs that stuck up on her neck. The way her pretty face scrunched up. The only thing she didn't do was shiver or rub her body to warm up, which is exactly why she thought it was impossible for me to figure out that she was cold.

"Thanks", she took my jacket. "Let's go in", she added as she pushed open the door.

"Hey. Isn't that my job", I teased.

"Well its time you give me a turn", she giggled. Her laughter is the most beautiful noise I have ever heard, besides her singing of course.

"Yes Madame", I said, with a smirk.

"Oooh lets go", she said pointing to a store. I loved her energetic side. I only get to see it every now and then, but when I do, I want to make the best of it.

"I'm right behind you", I said tugging along behind her.

I leaned up against the wall in the store and watched as she picked up a nice turquoise dress and examine it. I watched her smile with approval and run to the dressing room.

"Stop hanging around Tori, and tell her to lay off", Jade shook with fury.

"Jade, she and I have to work together. You know I don't like her. I like you", I lied. The pit of my stomach was on flames. I had lied, again that day. I told Tori I hated her.

"I love you, you know that", she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I shifted around uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I know", I didn't bother saying I love you back because I didn't want to lie the third time today.

"Promise me you will stay away from her", she stared at me.

"I'm sorry Jade. I can't promise that", I said.

"Beck", Tori called out to me, and I snapped out of my flashback.

"Oh hey Tori. I didn't even notice you there", I said standing up in a full position. She was stunning; the most beautiful creature alive.

"Well, how do I look", she asked walking over to a mirror. I followed her. I noticed she looked a little gloomy. I watched her, trying to read her mind. What was going on inside that pretty little head of hers?

"Tori? Are you alright", I asked. She ignored me.

"Tori", I asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine Beck", she turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Tori. I know you well enough to know something's wrong with you", I'm not giving up without a fight.

She looked down at her feet, and her arms clung around her body tight. Her cheeks grew red and I knew immediately what was wrong. How could this sweet young girl not think she was attractive?

"Tori you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Don't you ever think you are not pretty enough. Your luscious long hair and your golden brown eyes. That smile that will make any man's heart stop. Your gorgeous and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are smart. You are talented. You are the most loveable caring person ever…except when you call me names, then your just annoying", I said.

I looked down at her to take in her expression, but she had none. I shouldn't have said that. I knew I shouldn't. But then she did the unthinkable. She embraced me with the warmest hug ever. I love the way her skin touches mine.

"Beck…thank you", she let the fragile tears fall out of her eyes.

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, so I decided to make it a lil longer for you! Sorry again. **_

_**ReViEwS PLEASE! **_

_**2,026 words! Yay!**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't have time to check it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HowIsItWeAliveButNotLiving- try viewing chapter 4 now I think it might work…I don't really know yet if I'm gonna include lemon or not. Anyways guys I thank you for the lovely reviews. I love ya sooooooo much! The reviews make my day!**_

_**~destiny**_

**_Beck _Pov. **

"Tori, you know we can't really carry on like this", I stated as we walked to the entrance of the orphanage.

"What", Tori asked a little confused. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as we stood inches away from the door.

"I have a reputation to uphold, and my girlfriend really doesn't approve of our friendship", I said, I looked into her eyes and saw how hurt they were. I hated what I did to her, but I had to protect myself.

"So what you're saying is you don't want to hang around me in public? Oh ok that's understandable... God Beck your horrible do you know that! I thought we were just starting to be…friends. But I see you will never change. No one will ever change you. You don't care about people's feelings. I. Hate. You! You are the biggest Jerk ever", she yelled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tori I-", I tried to speak.

"Don't talk to me", she yelled and put her arm out to open the door until I grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. You know I love hanging out with you. I just-Tori my reputation is all I have", I said pleadingly.

She stared at me for about five seconds until she jerked back her arm and opened the orphanage door, entering and not once looking back.

HATE LOVE

"Oh please, please don't leave us. Please Ms. Tori" little Makayla cried so hard her little chest was shaking.

I watched as Tori's heart broke for the second time today. She picked the tiny three year old up and clung her tight to her chest. "Baby I will be back", she said her voice trembling.

"No you won't. You're going to leave me like everyone else", Makayla cried angry tears.

"Shh, Hun I won't leave you. Beck and I will be back twice every week Tuesday, and Saturday", she explained.

She kissed the little girl's forehead and for some odd reason I wished I was that little girl getting love and comfort from the beloved Tori, but I knew that I wouldn't see that side of Tori for a long time, after what happened earlier. Ashamed, guilty, and sorry, I looked down at my hands and started fiddling with them. After about five seconds I tore my eyes away from my now swollen, red fingers and looked at her beautiful face. Surprisingly she gave me a smile and then gave her attention back to Makayla. It was a sad smile, but it was still a smile. "I love you too sweetie. Here take my necklace. This will remind you of me, and remind you that I will always come back for you", Tori took off her necklace and gave it to the waiting three year old.

"You will come back…no mater what", Makayla asked.

"No mater what", Tori confirmed with a smile.

We said our goodbyes and left for the road. Having no idea where we were headed I decided to break the long awkward silence and push the little argument from this morning aside; I cleared my throat and said, "Where do you wanna go?"

She looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and quickly looked away. "You could just take me home", she said quietly.

I didn't say anything for another 2 minutes, and neither did she.

"Tori", I said parking the car on the side of the road. She looked at me nervous; she obviously couldn't take anymore hurt today. "I'm sorry", she looked around for a distraction, but finding none she looked me in the eyes. And for the first time in my life, I saw Tori's eyes fill with tears, and fall from her face. I didn't know how to react. I had really gotten to her and I would never forgive myself.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm disgusted at myself for making you hurt everyday. I never want to make you cry and make you depressed and make you hate me. I hate seeing your beautiful eyes fill with water", I stated truthfully.

"Beck I-", she tried to say something.

"Truth is Tori I like you- no it's more than like. But Tori please understand that I have no more room in my heart to get hurt…I'm scared. I just know I don't deserve you. I know I will mess things up. I know we could never be together. I know you don't feel the same as I do. I know I have a girlfriend. I know after that idiot Derek your not-", I kept blabbering off.

"Shut up", she yelled and I sat there stunned. What did I do? "You talk too much", she said before leaning in for a kiss and I unknowingly leaned in too. I was prepared for the best kiss of all time. I wanted to taste her lips. I bet they tasted of sweet honey. Our lips were almost interlocked, almost closing the space between us when I heard my ringtone go off,

I groaned and looked at the caller Id, it was Jade. Was she always going to ruin things and make my life difficult? Maybe I should finally get rid of her.

"Hello", I answered the phone annoyed. I glanced over at Tori. She had an understanding smile on her face. I looked at her sympathetically and she beckoned to the phone.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BECKETT?" yelled Jade furiously.

"What", I groaned annoyed.

"I want you to take me out tonight. You're going to pick me up at seven in front of my house. You're going to wear a suit and tie. You're going to take me to dinner and then a movie after. Understand", I knew her so well, I could just tell she had an evil smirk on her face. Who the hell does she think she is bossing me around? Fuck that!

I tried to stay calm though, "Jade when will you stop treating me like your fucking slave." That was calm right?

"We are going on a date tonight. I don't care if you have plans tonight. You're going to cancel them", she gritted her teeth… The fuck?...alright I got her.

I put the phone on speaker, abandoning the phone, leaving jade asking "you there Beck". I smiled and turned to Tori. "Do you have plans tonight", I smirked.

"Well…I-…um no", she stuttered. I simply smiled at her nervousness.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me and go see a movie afterwards? I'll pick you up in front off your house around, say…seven", I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She looked cautiously at the phone I held in my hands. "Don't worry about her", I stated. After I said this Jade started yelling, "I'm gonna kill you."

Tori giggled then said, "I would love to Beck".

"Tori if you go anywhere with Beck I will cut you in your sleep. Beck we are done. Do you hear me! DONE", Jade yelled.

"Fine with me", I said calmly. I hung the phone up, and smiled. Whelp! I'm a free man!

I looked at Tori and we erupted with laughter.

I dropped Tori off at her home and we prepared to meet again at seven. I was going to surprise her and take her to the _**ROSS, **_a very expansive restaurant, my granddad used to take me their before he passed. Tori deserves something, for me treating her so horrible. But I hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me again, when we get to school tomorrow and I carry on my usual act of being mean to her. What? My reputation is all I have left.

_**Hmmm so Beck, weirdo! His character will start to change through out the story. Hope you're not confused. Basically he feels guilty and wants Tori to forgive him, but he wants to hold onto his reputation. This is the start of a secret Hate, Love relationship…Keep reading! And Reviewing!**_

_**~destiny **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. How was your Christmas? Once again I want to thank you all for reviewing my story! I love you guys:)))). Like really the reviews are amazing, 3 Anyway please tell me if you are liking this story, any advice, compliments, _complaints, _etc, please review and tell me how you feel. I truly apologize for the misspelled words, and improper grammar, or punctuation mistakes. I don't take time out to revise the chapter once I'm finished, I know I should and I will make you guys a promise to try harder, and make the story much more humor and drama filled…and detailed. If I want to be a writer I have to earn to be detailed, so this is surely a test for me. Also, one more thing, I'm sorry if you guys don't like all the cursing that I use, if you want me to cut back on some of the cursing please let me know. Thank you again and please enjoy. :) …ps. I know, I know I said I was done but, chapter 7 continues on Wednesday morning. It is skipping the 'date' they had, I did this purposely. Don't hate me!**

**~destiny**

**Andre POV. **

I woke up this morning feeling the need to fix some things. With this idea I decided to take action and gain control over things. I walked into school this morning feeling proud; I was determined to accomplish something, and I was. Or at least thought I was.

"Hey", greeted Tori, Cat, and Robbie. I noticed Beck nor Jade weren't around.

"Hey, where's Beck…and Jade", I eyed all my friends.

Robbie answered, "I don't know. He would usually be here by now." I nodded, agreeing before glancing at Tori she looked upset about something, I wondered what was going on inside that brain of hers.

"Tori-", I was about to ask her what was troubling her when swiftly Beck came walking toward us…and get this, there was no sign of Jade. Beck looked rather grim, what was going on?

Tori stood there glaring at Beck, her eyes saddened and they looked as if they were going to drip, while everyone else greeted the mysterious creature.

"Nothing to say Tori", questioned Beck. I stood there listening, I knew something was going on between the two and I also knew something had to be done, and fast. I was hoping I didn't have to step in and that they would fix their own problems.

"Not to the idiot speaking to me", she answered. And then all hell broke lose.

"You know I wish someone would just fuck you already so you can stop being so uptight all the time", Beck said.

"You know you're a real sick ass person that deserves to go to hell", Tori spat angrily.

"Only if you come with me", Beck smirked. Why are they so oblivious when it comes to love? God I swear Cat is smarter than them.

"No", she continued.

"Yes", he said.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"  
>"YES!"<p>

"NO!"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"Stop it damnit!" I had to interrupt their little game but that was just annoying.

They both glared at each other before huffing and walking away in the opposite direction. I stood there shaking my head in disbelief. Robbie came up to my side and asked,

"What was that about?"

"Love Robbie, Love." He looked confused but I just shrugged and walked off to my first class.

"Andre lay off. I don't like him", Tori persuaded on our way to lunch.

"Whatever you say Tori. I know you do", I said. She sighed. Looked down at her watch and said,"Andre, um I got to go meet someone…bye", and she scurried off.

I stood there for a second considering if I should follow her or not. 3 seconds was all I took, and then I was off sneaking my way behind her. Fear not for I am Andre…the lovvvvve doctor.

Corny, I know.

I hid behind the wall on some lockers. I found Tori in the corner by the stairs looking flustered. She had her phone out texting away. Not a single soul was present because of lunch and I was staring to rethink my whole idea, until I saw someone familiar walk over to her with black converse boots, black skinny jeans, grey polo shirt, black leather jacket, tousled, wavy hair, and from my distance, he had a smile and a relieved look on his face. The person was Beck. It was rare to see Beck smile. Something was defently up.

"Hey Tori", Beck said as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and faked a smile then put her phone into her back pocket.

"Tori, last night-I, I wasn't thinking when I said-", he continued ignoring her attitude.

"No Beck! You never think. All you ever do is think about yourself. Think about other people

And their feelings for once. Do you have ANY feelings at all! You're so cold hearted", she

Snapped. She pushed her weight off the wall and started walking away.

"Wait! Tor I'm sorry", Beck scurried after her, grabbing her arm.

Steve from my science class passed by and said, "Hey Beck! We saved you a seat at lunch, we

Only have like 15 more minutes", he said glancing down at his watch and ignoring Tori's

Presence. He was a nice guy but he clearly had his head stuck up his ass. All about his rep,

Kind of like Beck. But at least Beck had some compassion inside of that cold heart of his.

"I'll be there in a minute man", Beck promised. He dropped Tori's arm and I could see Tori's

Heartbreaking expression drawn upon her face.

"Alright, see you in a little", he patted Beck on the Back and walked off. Tori looked at Beck

Disgusted and asked, "Why?"

"Tori, baby please, please don't-don't leave me. Tor, I need you", Beck looked as if he had the

Urge to cry. I stood there stunned. Did Beck really just say that? Could one girl change him?

Could one girl teach Beck what love is?

Tori looked at him, sad here eyes where filled with water. "Beck I don't want to be your

Secret. Remember you said you didn't have secrets. Beck I need you too. Come on. Are you

That ashamed of me", she questioned.

"No never! Hun-I just need some time Tor", he pleaded.

"I can't wait for you forever Beck", she said crossing her arms.

"I know, Tori, I know, just a little more time. I promise you I will get over my rep, I promise",

He promised.

"Okay", she simply said, uncrossing her arms.

"Okay?" he said excitedly running over to her.

"Okay!" she screamed when he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, wrapping her

Legs around his waist. He captured her lips in a passionate way. She draped her arms around

His neck as they kissed, bringing him closer to her allowing him more access to explore her

Mouth. She let her hands drop down to his chest as their lips departed and her feet connected

To the ground again. He took her hands off his chest and intertwined them in his.

"I promise", he confirmed not letting her hands go.

"I love you", she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too", he said. I knew there was nothing more to be seen and I walked off, hoping

To get at least 5 minutes of lunch. I knew their secret I actually did accomplish something.

Finding out about their little hate love relationship. I smiled to myself.

_**Sorry its lame but I've been having a little writers block. **_

_**REView PlZ **_

_**~destiny**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey kiddos! Thank you for the reviews…and the advice:) lol I love you guys! oh yeah I forgot about the thanksgiving thing they were going to do with the orphans, so lets just say they did that a while ago. Lol **_

_**Chp. 8 (been forgetting to do that. Sorry)**_

**Tori Pov. **

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a phone going off. I turned my lamp on, and squinted my eyes a bit, still adjusting to the light. I looked over to my right and realized that the noise a phone was giving off was my phone. I picked it up and read the caller ID.

"Beck" I said out loud to myself. Like an idiot I stared at the phone in my hands, vibrating and ringing. I really didn't feel like answering. God knows what time it is. I put my phone down on the nightstand and just as I was about to cut the lights, it rung again. I sat up and giving in, answered my phone.

"Beck what do you want", I was just dying to know why he insisted on waking me up so late.

"Hey babe. Finally you answer. What you don't want to hear my voice", he chuckled. He obviously got a kick out of this.

"I'm tired", I stated miserably.

"I'm coming over", he said. This I admit shocked me.

"Uh why", I asked rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

"Just, just wait till I get there", he said kind of hesitant. I could tell the way his voice quivered, something was wrong.

"Hey, you alright", I forgot about how tired I was, something was wrong with Beck.

"…Yeah. Tor I'm fine I'll see you in like two minutes. Bye babe", he hung up. Just like that.

I put my face in my hands and gave a long, tired filled, sigh! I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet to put on some sweats, but then I decided, that it is my house and I deserve to be comfortable, so why not keep on my shorts and my tank top. I glanced at my wall clock it was 2AM. Oh, joy! I pulled on my robe and stuffed my feet into my bunny house shoes and tiptoed downstairs. I sat on the couch thinking silently. I didn't want to wake my parents; they would kill me if they knew Beck was in my house…at two o clock in the morning at that.

I heard Beck's car zoom into my driveway, and then the engine roar before he took the keys out. I heard the car door slam and him lock the door and make his way towards my front door. He was going to knock until I flung open the door, examining him, making sure he at least looked alright. He looked fine to me, even hotter than he usually is, ha I know, impossible right? He had a bed head, which looked unbelievably sexy. He had on a white muscle shirt, and black basketball shorts, but no converse boots…everyone use this time to gasp! He had some expensive looking gym shoes on. He also had a sports bag grasped in his left hand. Damn I almost forgot what I was going to yell at him about. I said almost.

"Beck its 2AM what if my parents find out you're here. Do you know what my dad would do to me, do you know what my dad would do to YOU", I yelled at him.

"Relax, Tor, would you. Your parents are out of town. Something about Trina's stomach

Hurting, you being sleep. They said they would be back Sunday", Beck told me.

"Mhmm. So you talked to them. You mean to tell me they know were together", I asked

Crossing my arms not convinced at all.

"Yup", he grinned at my crossed arms.

"Well then who told them? Cuz I didn't", I asked.

"I did. Babe I'm not stupid I know you wouldn't tell them, so I did."

"how-", I started.

"Toriii can we please go inside. Its cold out here", he begged. I guess the conversation with

My parents will have to be saved for another day.

"Ok Beck. Why are you wearing gym shoes", I asked leading him to the couch.

"What I can't wear gym shoes", he asked.

"Well you usually wear your black converse boots", I stated.

"Well they don't really go with my outfit", he chuckled.

"Such a chick", I giggled.

"Ok I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym", he said. Mhmm. Picturing Beck in the gym working

Out turned me on soo bad.

"To the gym", I asked.

"Yeah…if you don't mind, could I use your shower", he asked holding up his bag he had in his

Hand. The hottest guy in the world wants to take a shower in my house…naked. Hmmm

Maybe him waking me up wasn't a bad thing after all!

"Yeah, sure go ahead", I responded. While Beck was in the shower, I stretched back and

closed my eyes wondering why Beck was so intent about coming over to see me. Did I do?

Something wrong? Was he coming to tell me that he just doesn't think that it will work out, and that he wanted to go back with Jade? Does he want our relationship to stay in the closet?

Did he come to explain to me that he was just using me, that it was all a big joke, perhaps a bet, from one of his friends? No Tori don't think like that, Beck loves you, I tried to convince myself.

I jumped when a husky voice said, "move over sexy." Beck stood over me wearing some

Baggy sweats, a blue Nike shirt, and some black Nike sports sandals. Well I now know that he

Likes Nike.

I scooted over to make room for him. He sat down on the couch and said "I'm clean." I giggled and said, "I see." I sniffed his shoulder which smelled like Axe. "Yup your clean." He laughed and rested his head on the couch. It looked like something was on his mind, but what ever it was I wanted him to tell me without asking. He would tell me when he was ready. "You want something to drink", I asked. When he said water was fine, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, rushed back to the couch finding him laying down on the couch, he looked exhausted "here", I gave the water to him, watching him take three large gulps of water before screwing the top back on and putting the bottle on the floor. I decided I would let him sleep.

"You look tired; I'll go get you a blanket and pillow." He scooted over a little and pulled me down with him, "stay", he simply said. I positioned my head on his toned chest; a he wrapped his arms around my body. After two minutes of comforting silence, I finally spoke up, "you know Beck, we kind of have that relationship where we hate each other one day and love each other the next day." I smiled then continued, "I mean think about it. If we were in kindergarten, we would get each other in trouble, timeouts. Or spilling the other' chocolate milk purposely, drawing over the picture you drew and worked so hard on, trying to stay inside the lines." He chuckled then said, "Then the next day were sharing crayons and fruit snacks, and tagging each other on the playground."

"If we were in kindergarten there wouldn't be any reps to worry about", I sighed.

"You know I love you", his voice was desperate.

"Then why don't you prove it", I said regretting it so much, I knew he was hurting.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…I love you too Beck", I hoped he'd forgive me.

"Its fine Tor", he said but I know he really wasn't, but I changed the subject.

"Why did you want to come over", I asked incapable of holding the question in any longer.

"I just wanted to see you", he said hesitant. And I knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"Beck-"

"Would you go back out with Derek", he asked randomly,

"What kind of question is that? That just like me asking if you would go back out with jade."  
>"Just answer it, please."<p>

"Would you go back out with Jade, I asked.

"Oh, come on I asked you first", he said.

"Please."

He sighed before saying, "no, I wouldn't. I'm content with what I have." I smiled satisfied with his answer. "I wouldn't go back with Derek either, not after you."

"Good."

"Beck do you want to know the real reason why Derek and I broke up", I asked reluctantly.

"He cheated on you with that girl, Martha?"

"That too. But one day he invited me to his house. His parents weren't home. We were watching a movie, I forget which one. But we weren't paying it any attention. And we started making out. He tried to take my clothes off… I tried to stop him, but then he just kept going and going. But then the phone rang and he got up to answer it. I remember him telling me "Stay put or I'll kill you."…I got up anyway and pulled my shirt over my head, grabbed my coat and tried to run out the door and he…slapped me. He kept slapping me and hitting me, oh his fist they hurt so badly. Beck he had me pinned against the wall and it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, I begged him to stop and he grabbed my hair and banged my head against the wall. Over and over again. At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I feel to the ground ready to just accept my undeserved punishment. He was telling me what horrible things he was going to make me do to me. But Beck when I regained my strength I kicked him in his nuts hard. He fell and I remember slowly getting of the ground. I ran, I tried to run as fast as I could. I was so weakened that I just collapsed right in the sidewalk. I remember this lady getting out of her car to help me, and then suddenly I was dizzy and everything turned black. I don't remember anything else besides waking up in the hospital", the memories flooded back to me and tears sprang to my eyes. I quickly brushed them off.

"Why didn't you tell me", Beck had this shocked and angry look on his face.

"I didn't tell anyone except Andre, Robbie, Cat and Trina, who eventually told my parents, who told the police", I explained.

"What you couldn't trust me?"

"No, it's not that. You were with jade, you know how you were when you were with her", I said, breaking free from his embrace and sitting up on the couch. He soon followed.

"Tori he almost raped you", he stated.

"Almost Beck, he didn't. I got away."

"But what if you didn't? Huh? What if that piece of shit, baby, what if", he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know babe. But he's gone. He and his family left the country. That's why the cops couldn't do anything about it. You can't do anything either Beck", I tried to calm him down.

"but-"

"But nothing. It's in the past, please leave it there…please I don't want to be reminded of that day", I was still sensitive about the subject.

"I never liked that guy! Tor I should of done something. I should have beaten him up when I had the chance. I should have never let him touch you in the first place. He would have had you, what if you didn't get away", his voice was now soft and sad.

"Shh. Relax it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything", I cupped his face with my hands, needing for him to calm down.

"But I want to", he said.

"But u cant", I said.

"Tor. I'm so so sorry you went through this, and I wasn't there for you", he was heart broken. To think just an hour ago I was questioning his love for me.

"It was a long time ago, don't worry about me", I smiled.

"It wasn't that long ago, and I will always worry about you Tor, you know that", he replied.

"Just trust me he isn't coming back", I kissed his forehead.

"That's the thing that bothers me most. I have a feeling he is", he said.

"What do you mean", I stuttered in horror.

I heard him sigh, before lying back down on the couch placing his head on the arm of the couch, with his eyes closed. He was tired.

"I was getting ready to go to bed, and he called me. I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer. But he called, again, again, and again. So I got tired of it, and I answered the phone. He asked if I knew where you were and I asked who I was speaking to, he said 'Derek, Derek Howard'. I told him that I didn't know where you were and that even if I did know I wouldn't tell him. He said he missed you and just wanted to apologize, and to finish what he started. I didn't know what he meant by the last part, but know I do. I got mad, of course, I am the jealous type. I told him to fuck off and go bother some body else and to leave you alone. He told me that he would look for you himself, and for me to tell you he loved you. Ok, Tori, I'm not even going to lie, I was scared, and I didn't want to loose you. After I hung up on him, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the gym thinking that would clear my mind. But it didn't. I kept thinking about you and I had to come see you", he finished.

I stared at him in disbelief then wrapped my arms around his neck, "oh Beck …what am I going to do?"

"Restraining order maybe. I don't know but he can get jailed, prisoned if he comes back…Tori, don't be scared I promise I will protect you, if I have to die if that meant saving you-"

"Don't say that because I couldn't live without you if I tried", I said. He grinned.

After a few minutes, he stood up, pulled me up off the couch, and said "we should get some sleep. I'll stay down here." He wanted me to get off the couch so he could sleep, and this I would have considered rude any other time, if only he wasn't so tired.

"Unhun Lover Boy, you're going to sleep with me", I smirked. He raised his eyebrows and was about to say something perverted, to ruin our moment we just shared, until I said "JUST sleep."

I made my way towards the steps to my room. I could feel his eyes staring at my ass. Halfway up the steps I turned around, looked at him and said, "Stop staring."

"But those shorts…damn Tori. You have a nice ass", Beck raced after me as I continued to make my way to my room.

"Are you sure all were doing is sleeping? That's boring! I've decided I'm not tired and I want to do something more fun…it calls for two people to you know, play the game", Beck smirked.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay a virgin tonight", I giggled, pulling him inside my room.

"Well I don't", he pouted.

_**Hey peeps. Please, please review. This chapter took a lot of time, and I would appreciate the reviews…sorry if you're confused on some things in this chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it:)**_

_**~destiny**_

_**2,680 words! yay**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I abandoned u guys. Writers block! I don't actually know how this chapter will turn out but I'm going to do my best.**

**Chp. 9**

**Tori Pov.**

"Hey baby" Beck pushed aside Robbie, to kiss my cheek. I stared at him for a second then greeted him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Whoa! Did I miss something", Robbie asked.

"No we just", I started.

"We're going out", he stated simply.

"Since when", smirked a knowing Andre.

"Since she stopped being a bitch", he smirked.

"Ohh so you're calling me a bitch", I asked. Cat giggled at the profanity. She's so mature.

"Noo baby, you know I would never", he cupped my cheek and laughed jokingly.

"Fuck you", I kissed his lips and waved goodbye to Cat, Robbie and Andre and made my way towards my own locker. I grabbed my textbooks and my spirals. Shutting my locker I smiled, Beck was finally getting over his reputation.

HATE LOVE

Today was going to be a good day. I was going to buy a giant chocolate chip cookie at lunch, ace my history test, spend time with my lovely boyfriend, and I wasn't going to worry about Jade…or Derek.

Making my way down the hall I greeted everyone that spoke to me, including Sikowitz. I had the brightest smile on my face until I saw Jade coming my way.

"Hi Hoe", she smirked.

"Jade", I cringed. I hate seeing her face and hearing her breath I hate sensing her smell. I just hate that disgrace to human kind. It used to be Beck I hated but someone finally took his place. Did I ever mention that didn't used to 'hate' anyone? Ever, that was before I came to Hollywood Arts.

"Bitch", this girl was trying to push my buttons but I wouldn't let her do that? Would I?

"Jade." It took all my strength to brush pass her and not beat her ass right then and there. This shocked her and she stood there appalled.

"BOY FRIEND STEALER", she yelled from behind me. I didn't look back and I didn't stick up my middle finger, something I was tempted to do. I simply smirked and walked on. Today was going to be a good day.

HATE LOVE

_Why did Andrew Jackson become President?_

_**Andrew Jackson became president because Abraham Lincoln was assonated by John Wilks Booth, and Andrew Jackson was Lincoln's Vice President.**_

I finished my last history question before the bell rang. I stood up from my seat and turned my paper in. I aced it, I know it.

HATE LOVE

"Giant Cookie. Giant Cookie. Giant Cookie. Giant Cookie. Giant Cookie", I said excitedly as I was up next in line. I felt someone behind me but I didn't take any notice to who it was. Finally it was my turn in line.

"What do you want? Hurry up I don't have all day miss!"

"Listen dickhead, you don't have to be rude", the person behind me was Beck. He now stood by me now and he looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Word of advice. Never mess with Beck's girl.

"Two giant chocolate chip cookies", I said getting on with it before Beck decides he wants to beat this dude up.

"5.25", he said.

"Five Fucking Dollars for some cookies. Are you kidding me? Tori would you believe this guy", Beck said motioning with his hands.

"Beck" I whispered trying not to laugh.

Beck gave the man the money and mumbled some foul words all the way to the lunch table.

There sat Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Jade surprisingly. Beck and I made no notice towards Jade. He sat down next to her as I refused to do so.

"Hey guys", Beck and I said in unison. He smiled and pulled me close to him.

"It's cute how you guys used to hate each other and now you're in love", cat said, stuffing her mouth with a red velvet cupcake.

"yeah you guys have this…Hate-Love type of thing going on. Wish I had that", Robbie grew sad.

"don't worry Robbie your day will come", I motioned my head towards Cat.

"Hey, I told you that in private", he whispered. Although everyone knows, except for Cat of course. She's clueless to everything, but I love that girl.

"*cough* whore", Jade said.

"Oh hi Jade, didn't see you there", I batted my eyelashes at her.

"Jade get a life", Beck commented before he bit into his cookie.

"Umm, so all you guys wanted was a cookie…a giant cookie", Andre asked changing the subject.

"A giant cookie", Beck said.

"Yeah, where saving our appetite for later", I said as I looked at Beck, who smirked.

"Later" asked Robbie.

"Beck invited me over his house so we could-", I got cut off by Robbie.

"Say no more", said Andre and Robbie.

"Ok you guys are perverts. I was just going to make him dinner" I explained.

"So you're not going to do the 'nasty'", asked Robbie with interest.

"I wish", scoffed Beck.

We all laughed except for a lost Cat and an angry Jade.

"You never took me to your house", said Jade.

"It's only for special people, you know ones that aren't bitchy", Beck said.

"You know you loved me once Beck", she ran her hand up his thigh, although no one could see it because it was under the table.

"Jade Stop", Beck said sternly, catching all of our attention.

"Moan for me, like you used to" Jade smirked as she came closer to his package.

"Get your hand off of me", Beck shrugged them away, only for her to bring it back again.

"Excuse me guys. I uh, left something at my locker."

I had to leave, find the nearest exit possible. If I would have stayed someone would have gotten hurt, and it wouldn't have been me.

"Wait Tor, I'm coming with you", Beck called from behind me.

My heels klunked on the hall way floors as I walked into the school. I know I promised myself I wouldn't let Jade get to me but she's just a so annoying. I had to be away from her in order to regain my strength. You know that strength that allows me to ignore her presence and walk away from her bothersome habits. I opened my locker and grabbed my bag and begin filling it with books, make up, and more junk.

"Baby", his voice made me jump.

"Yeah", I didn't look his way. I knew his eyes would draw me in. His piercing eyes.

"Baby don't let her get to you", he can behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I let a tear fall down my face and onto his arm. I assumed he felt the dampness because he immediately turned me to face him.

"You know I hate it when you cry. Please don't", he whipped my eyes with his thumb.

"I, it's not just her. I can't get him out of my head", my face hung low, and he gently picked it up. I didn't want to admit to myself all day, but Derek has been on my mind, a lot.

"Derek…babe he won't hurt you. I promised you I wouldn't let him", his eyes saddened.

"Yes I know and I trust you."

"But?"

"What Jade was doing to you underneath the table", I stated.

"Come on Tor, it's not like I liked it. If I did you would have known" he said.

"How?"

"Well I probably would have had a hard on right now", he smirked.

"You're sick", I laughed. I love this guy; he always makes me feel better.

"You know you would want to see that", he smirked, his famous cocky smirk. The smirk girls lust over, yeah that one.

"Only if I were the reason why you get it."

"You _will_ be", he put great emphasis on the word 'will', as in future tense.

"She told you to moan…like you used to. I thought you were a virgin", I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah I am, believe me when I say that she was just saying things", he pleaded.

"Of course", I smiled.

"There's MY smile", he said.

"Come on lets ditch before I die from starvation! I'm so excited about seeing your place. Do I get to meet your parents as well?"

**Uh oh! Will Beck confess? Hmmm. Hit the review button and tell me what you think. I will try to get these out sooner. I have a new laptop so hopefully I will. Please review, because that's the only way I will ever know if you like my story and if I should continue. Plus I have the most awesome-ist! Supporters ever!:)….ps. GO LINCOLN. Yeah you guys didn't know I had the smarts. Yup. I'm smart surprisingly… pps. Also you guys will someone please explain to me what a beta reader is and how it works? Do they like proofread because I could really use one of those.**

**~destiny**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I love your reviews I really enjoy reading them so keep it up! Ily guys so much:) **_

_**Chp. 10**_

**Beck's Pov.**

Her question hit me so hard I almost fell in the process. My parents? It had never crossed my mind that she would ever ask about my parents. I'm so stupid. Now what do I do, tell her the truth? No…well it's not like I can't trust her. But it might be too much for her to take in. it's not like she has any secrets laying around to tell me. She just told me about that dipshit, Derek. What else is there? Hey, she could ask me the same thing.

You know what I just realized, I don't know much about Tori, and she doesn't know much about me. This isn't good. I love this girl and I have absolutely not a clue about her. Is that weird? Does that happen to everybody? Sure you can't expect for me to know everything about her…but then again, I am her boyfriend.

Shame, shame on me. But wait, Shame, shame on her as well. Shit! Shame, Shame, SHAME on us both, for we are clueless. We suck as a couple, according to the book. Whatever it doesn't matter! If I just now find out what her favorite color is that's fine right? I mean it's only been like a month in a half? God, I don't even know how long we have been going out. But, it's in a man's blood to forget dates and shit, just ask my history teacher. That lady hates my guts!

Anyways, loving someone shouldn't be based on a book. If there is a book for this matter. I mean who gives two shits about what a book says. I don't even read; I can't say the same about Tori, because I know nothing about her. Bull Shit I say.

"Beck, are you alright Hun", Tori stood waving her hands in front of my face.

"How long did I zone out for", I asked her. She looked at me suspiciously, like she knew what I was thinking. If I was lucky, like really, really lucky, she wouldn't ask about my parents until I was ready to tell her. Maybe over dinner we will discuss it.

"At least a minute", she raised the back of her hand to my forehead checking for a temperature. God this was embarrassing. "you sure your fine, because we can just skip this evening and save it for another time, I'll stay and take care of you", she was worried, about my health. I'm 17! But that's cute, that's really cute, the look on her face. I love having someone around that cares.

"I'm fine baby, I swear. Today is going to be special. Just me and you", I kissed her check and lead her out the school and to my car.

We waved at Sikowitz, who didn't seem to care that we were ditching. Sikowitz is cool. I've decided, when Tori and I get married, he's going to be in our wedding. I got to talk to Tori about that one. I don't think she will like that idea.

HATE LOVE

"Tor, I've been thinking and we really don't know much about each other", I quickly glanced over to look at her with her arm hanging out the window and her hair soaring from the breeze. It was a beautiful sight.

"I think your right, we don't…but its ok if we find out things about one another after we become a couple rather than before, right", she asked. The way she spoke, I could tell she was nervous. I love the way she speaks. God she's heaven sent. She's an angel. My angel.

"Of course that's fine. Nothing can come between our love. Your my Angel, and I love you", I spoke with sincerity.

"You really mean that", she beamed. That smile brightens up my day.

"With all my heart", I cut past a slow driver, and continued to my destination.

"I love you, so much. Beck your one of the best things that I've gotten out of life. You saved me. I thought finding love was impossible, something that could only happen in movies and book, but I was wrong. Hell, I gave up. Fucking vampires can find love, but I couldn't you gave me hope. You saved me, your my prince", there was so much emotion behind her words. I wanted to cry myself, but I wouldn't. I'm a man. Men don't do that.

"I love you too baby, I love you too", I thought the happiest day in my life was when I watched the police officers handcuff my dad and take him away in the back of their car, but today was truly my happiest day.

"Can I ask you a question", asked Tori.

"Sure you know what let's play twenty questions, and get to know each other better", I advised.

"How about 10 questions. 5 right now and 5 more at dinner. 20 questions will be a lot to that in, in one day", she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Go ahead ask away", I said.

"Ok, why haven't you ever taken Jade to your house", she asked.

…"well, I live on my own. No parents, no rules, no nothing. I just didn't feel that she cared enough to know that."

"Ohh, may I ask why you live alone", she asked.

I sighed. It was now or never. "Tor, this is going to be a lot. Well first off, my mom died, of breast cancer when I was seven, and my dad is in prison, for child abuse."

"Beck, I'm sorry", she grabbed my free hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Don't be. Anyways, after my mom died, my dad took all his grief out on me. I had no friends as a little boy, my dad wouldn't let me see them and we grew apart. One day had enough and I called my grandpa, the only one that cared. After telling him, how my dad used to abuse me, he took my dad to court, where I waited at an orphanage until the court eventually found my dad guilty and let me stay with my grandpa." I paused and took a deep breath. Tori squeezed my hand tight, letting me know that she was with me. "My grandpa died when I was 14, and I was put back into the orphanage and then a year later I got my own apartment, well more like condo."

"A condo? How do you afford it", she asked.

"My grandpa left me all his senator money. He was senator for 27 years. Plus I work, at a warehouse right down the street from where I live. My place used to be my grandpa's but he left it to me. I just had it fixed up, a lot", I explained.

"ohhh, I see…Was your, your dad abusive towards you when your mom was around", her voice, she was worried. She didn't know how to word her question.

"No, never", I said.

"Beck, tell me, does it get lonesome staying at your place alone all the time", she asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, it does", I admitted.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight? It is our special night", she makes me so happy.

"Does that mean-"

"Not that far lover boy", she smiled.

HATE LOVE

By the time we were at my condo. I learned that Tori's favorite color is pink, the most girliest color ever. I guess I could get used to pink. She loves to walk around the house with a tank top and some short shorts, something I really could get used to. She loves animals, and kids. Her favorite animals are dogs and bears. Oh my bad, not bears, 'cubs', the baby bears. She says big bears are mean. She hates sports, participating and watching. She loves cooking. She's cool and laidback and fun to be around. She can get a little hyper. She can chill with the boys and shop with the girls. She can be a bitch, when you ask for it. Her favorite subjects are History and English, maybe she can tutor me. She says she hates Twilight because, "it makes no sense you're not human and you're already dead so you can't die again. But technically if you can get someone pregnant then you're human which means you would probably have aids right now from sucking on everyone's blood. Love is supposed to be real, how when the stupid vampires aren't real?" The saving 'only 10 questions' rule had expired.

I sat on the couch watching some T.V. while Tori were in the kitchen cooking. Hey! She insisted I sit and not help, at all! I won't argue with that one.

"I still cannot get over how big your place is," Tori said from the kitchen.

"Big enough for two", I asked.

"Two! At least 4 maybe 5", she replied.

I laughed, "So what are you cooking", I asked.

I heard her open the refrigerator door. "Steak, loaded mashed potatoes, and some salad. For desert, my favorite, cheesecake", she said. Oh my mouth was watering.

"And uh how long for that to be done", I asked.

"30, 45 minutes tops", she said.

"Ughh", I groaned and changed the channel to Nickelodeon.

"Ohhhh, is that SpongeBob", Tori yelled excitedly.

HATE LOVE

"Damn that was good", I complimented Tori.

"Thanks babe", she got up to put all the dishes in the dish washer.

"Tor, leave em' for now. I wanna cuddle with you", I smirked, standing up from the table I grabbed her hand and started leading her upstairs to my room.

"Mmhm Beck", she moaned. "It's like 6 something, we ate dinner early. It's not time for bed."

"Come on babes, just a short nap."

"What am I to sleep in", she questioned.

"I'll give you a T-shirt", I said pushing open my room door.

"What about bottoms", she asked looking around my room. It looked like a typical teenage boy's room except it was much bigger.

"What about them", I asked smirking.

"I need something on my butt. Do you want me to sleep in my panties", she said sarcastically.

"Or you could go commando. That's actually better for me, but whatever toots your flout", I took off my shirt, leaving my T-shirt on. I took off my pants and my shoes, and put a pair of basketball shorts on.

"Ohh but you can wear shorts. Oh but whatever rocks your boat", she giggled at her own joke.

I smiled, "come over here and cuddle with me before I attack you with kisses", I reached in my shirt drawer and threw her a shirt. It said 'I'm sexy and I know it.' I got it from a LMFAO concert a while ago.

I watched as she striped in front of me, taking off her shirt, leaving her in her lacy bra. She took off her jeans leaving her in her panties. Once her shoes where off and my shirt was on she crawled into bed with me and whispers,"did you like what you saw?

"Hell yeah" I said.

"How much", she was so sexy.

"Look down and you will find out", she looked down at my boner and giggled.

"Ohh Beck. Did I do that", tonight was going to be a longgg night.

"Mhmm" was the last thing I said before attacking her lips.

"Mhm Beck", she moaned. I love that sound, I need to make her moan more. Pleasure for my ears.

"Yes baby", I whispered huskily.

"Staying a virgin", she said.

"I know, you're not ready, but can I please kiss you some more? It's bad enough that you leave me with blue balls", I smirked.

She erupted with laughter before she leaned in to kiss me some more.

I love my Angel, and she loves her Prince.

_**I stayed up till 2 in the morning finishing this. So if there are some mistakes sorry, I'm worn out! :) Night my good ppl**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys. New chapter. Please review, I love your comments. Lots of drama. Will try to make them more humorous. Sorry guys for the delay.**_

_**~destiny**_

_**Chp.11  
><strong>_

_**Jade Pov.**_

I put my things on the ground in front of my locker. It was time to leave school, but I had to take care of some things first. I had to talk to, a friend of mine.

"No, I don't want you to scare her that bad just enough, you know to-"

"Hey Jade, what's up", I heard Andre walk up behind me. I turned around and flashed him a fake smile.

"I'll talk to you later. Don't do anything until I say", I said into my phone speakers before closing it.

"Who was that", Andre asked curiously.

"Um, a friend, of the family. He is uh running an errand for me", I said satisfied with my answer. He would never know the truth. No one will.

"You have errands?"

"Yes. Now what do you want? You will have to make it fast I have to be somewhere" I gave Andre a bored look.

"Tori wanted was looking all over for you, and I told her if I seen you I would tell you-"

"Tell me what Andre?" I grew impatient.

"Tori wants to invite the gang to go see a movie", Andre looked at me like I was crazy. I am.

"Oh come on Andre, you know she would never invite me any place", I didn't believe him. Why should I? I have been mean to her, and I don't like her so why would she ever want to invite me somewhere.

"She did! She's not mean like you Jade. Give niceness a try for once Jade." He was right but I wasn't going to let him know that. My plan is in action and I've made up my decision. There is no changing my mind.

"Whatever. Like I said before, I have to be somewhere. So if I make it, I make it and if I don't, I don't."

"Fine know one's forcing you. The movie starts at 6", Andre walked out the school building with his book bag on his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff; I dragged it out the school with a half-smile on my face.

I guess I should feel bad about what Tori is going to be put through, but she deserves it. She stole my boyfriend. She doesn't know what it feels like to hurt, to cry, to feel empty inside. She doesn't know how it feels to have your heart ripped right out of your chest. She doesn't know, she hasn't experienced my pain…so I will have make her learn. Practice does make perfect.

I will have to go to movies with Tori. I can make my first move there. My plan is in action.

"Hey, new move. Let's meet up at my house in 20. We will have to rethink some things", I talked over my phone. Once getting confirmation I closed my phone.

HATELOVE

**Beck P.O.V.**

Walking out of the movies with Tori rapped in my arm, we made our way too my car. I looked down at her beautiful face. Her eyes opening and shutting desperately wanted to close into a deep sleep. Her elegant brown hair blew slightly in the wind. Her smile faded as the person before us talked on their phone. She cried out in fear, shock, and revulsion. She twisted out of my embrace and ran as fast as lightning in the opposite direction of the person.

"Tori", I yelled after her in confusion. Then suddenly the voice that was so familiar to her caught my attention as he approached me.

"Heyy Beck, long time no see man", Derek Haullans.

"Why are you here", I gave him my most evil glare.

"To see Tori of course man. You're really going to have to let her go so I can have her. She is rightfully mine. I O.W.N her. Didn't she tell you?

"What", I was so close to punching his scrawny ass dead in his face.

"No, she didn't tell you", he laughed.

"I advise you to shut the fuck up and leave me, and Tori alone before I knock the shit out of you."

"Beck, it's not my fault she didn't tell you we went all the way. I mean of course she wouldn't we did promise not to say-"I punched him right in the damn face. He fell to the ground and anger rushed all through my body. I punched him harder, and faster. I kicked him and beat him. And I would have killed him if I didn't have to find Tori.

I can't believe she lied to me. She said nothing happened and that she was a virgin. We were going to wait for each other. She looked me dead in the eyes and lied to me. I hate her, so fucking much. I hate her. I hate her I thought I could trust her; I thought she was the one. I have never felt so alone, I have no one. Even though part of me hated her the other part of me told me to find her, before someone else does. I got in my car and raced off to find her.

"TORI", I rolled the window down and called to her heatedly once I found her. I was mad. Shit I was furious.

The tears rushed down her face. Drop after drop. I softened, now I was hurt. Then I grew mad again. But at myself. I shouldn't have let her run off.

She's the only person to make me happy, mad, hurt, sad, and furious, in one day.

I put the car in park and got out, I ran after her. I wouldn't let her get away this time. "Tori baby stop, please stop", gosh she was a fast runner.

She obviously didn't care about my pleading. She ran faster.

"Tori, now!" She stopped, probably because I scared her. Well hell she deserves it. It's all freaking fun and games with her well I'm done I'm tired of it.

"Beck doesn't make me go back, he will hurt me", she was panting frantically. She was weak and tired. I couldn't leave her, but I wanted to.

"Shh calm down. He's not going to touch you. Remember I promised you. He can't hurt you", I soothed her as I hugged her.

When her cries came to a stop I helped her into the car.

HATELOVE

She lay there in my bed soundlessly, peacefully, beautifully. Hate? Love? Love? Hate? Somewhere in the middle? I threw on my jacket and opened the front door. I needed a walk. Time to think. Time to breathe.

I walked only two blocks before the quiet was broken.

"Hey Beck, Beck", she called from behind me.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing up. Isn't it too late for you", I asked confused as to why she was walking out walking in my neighborhood. She lives nowhere near me.

"No I'm fine."

"Uh, ok why are you here", I questioned her.

"I needed to see you." She came closer to me. So close I smelled her breath. So close her crocked smile was in full view.

"You look depressed…" she commented.

"I am."

"Is it Tori?"

"It is."

"I know what will help."

"Nothing can help." I was tired, heart broken, in love, confused. What could possibly help?

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"But I-"

"to help. You look like you need comfort."

"Sense when do you_ comfort?"_

"Now. Beck I still love you"

"I-I-I-", we inched closer and closer.

"…Beck?..." Tori stood only feet away from Jade and me. She looked awe struck. So was so hurt. She was so shocked she just stood there, she didn't run away, she didn't cry. She couldn't.

"Tor what are you doing out of bed", I rushed over to her. She backed away.

"I thought something happened to you, but obviously your fine."

"I didn't… I wasn't… I love you, I don't l-", she slapped me and walked away crying. Now I have really lost her. She's not mine.

Jade smiled, "I'll see you later", she kissed my cheek and I felt disgust, towards her and towards myself.

_**So sorry if there were any errors. I didn't proofread it. Hoped you enjoyed and wasn't confused at all. Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys new chapter. Please review. Reviews make me happy! When I'm happy a new chapter is bound to come sooner.**_

_**Tori P.O.V.**_

Here I am walking into Hollywood Arts, Monday morning. Beck is constantly on my mind. It wasn't right for him to kiss Jade. I trusted him. I believed him. We were going to get married. We were going to be happy. God I hate him. I didn't do anything to deserve this broken heart.

I stopped at my locker only to be trampled by the gang. "Hey guys."

"Hey Tori", says Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"Where's Beck," I ask obviously curious.

"I thought he would be with you," says Robbie.

"Out of sight, out of mind," I say. I just lied; he definitely isn't out of mind.

Suddenly as if on cue, Beck came walking down the hallway waving his magic little fingers around at every girl who smiled at him. Idiot! I hate him. I can't stress that fact enough.

"Hi guys…Tori."

"Dumbass", I say. What am I supposed to just forget everything that happened? Please, does he take me to be naive? I'm not stupid. Though I admit I must have lost a few brain cells for being with him. But do I regret it? No.

"I try to be nice to you, but whatever slut," he roars back. The gang stood there silently. They must have felt the tension. I mean how could you not?

"Slut, oh so now I'm a slut," now I was mad.

"Yeah we all know you're not a virgin. Just ask Derek," that cocky damn smirk was officially back!

I stood there humiliated. My past hunted me. I didn't think of Beck to be so cruel, and use the attempted rape against me.

"You're a liar. You know Derek and I never had sex," I said loudly. I'm sure we had to whole school's attention by now.

"Ohh really. Well give me one good reason why I should believe you," Beck crossed his arms and stood back with an amused expression.

"You know what I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you. Kissing Jade and all" Fight fire with fire. I ran out of water.

"I didn't kiss her," he defended himself.

"But you were going to if I had not of stopped you I'm not stupid smart one…I saw you"

"It was only because of-"

"Because of what…what are u going to tell me now, that you love me? As if," I threw up my arms. I'm so over it.

"But I do"

"Really well then if how your acting is called love then I HATE you"

"You know what fine bitch I hate you too"

"Good'"

"Good."

We both walked off angrily in the opposite direction of one another. Who won this battle? Let's just say it was a tie, but trust me I will win the next and the next and the next. We hate each other; this is how it was meant to be! I really don't know if there is any love left for him. Shit, who am I fooling? Of course I love him. We have been mad at each other for what three days. If you fall deeply in love with someone it's going to take a while for you to finally stop. I must admit I use the word _'hate' _as a cover up. Why should I show my real feelings? Why should I let him get to me? He will not ruin my day! I will not be emotional! I will not cry! And most importantly I will refuse to love.

Why do girls take relationships the hardest? Do boys ever fall like us girls? Do they cry and feel sickness in their stomachs? Do they hang their heads when they feel tears welling up? Do they sit around and feel useless, heart broken, effortless, lost, and confused? Do they miss the good times? Do they hate the bad times? Do they even love at all? Are they cold hearted? Do they care? How about this question…do they want? Do they want to change themselves? Do they want to make us happy? Do they want to do right? Do they want to live right? Do they want to care? Do they want to love? 

HATELOVE

By 3rd period I was calm. My favorite class was next and Sikowitz was bound to make my day better. Well obviously I thought wrong because as soon as I sat down Sikowitz said "Beck, Tori your up."

"Up for what," I asked very confused. I glanced at Beck who looked just as confused as I was.

"Today these two will perform for us a love scene, right off the top of their heads. They will teach us how to love," Sikowitz pointed to Beck and me. He wasn't himself today. I want the old Sikowitz back!

Beck and I stood up on stage with an awkward silence. Boy I wanted to take all my anger out on him, but 'be calm Tori.'

Sikowitz pointed his finger at us and ordered us to start. We had nothing kind to say.

"But Tori I love you… with all my heart", Beck says in a monotone.

"…and I hate, I love you too", I flashed a smile at the boy who stole my heart and then broke it, ripped it to shreds, and burned it all in one day.

"Now describe why you love each other", Sikowitz sips on his coconut milk.

"Uh, I love you because of your um top. It's uh my favorite color", Beck pointed to Tori's shirt.

"And I like your shoes", she looked at his Nike shoes and remembered his attire when he had spent a night with her and she had told him about Derek. She looked away from him.

"ABSOLUTLY HORIBLE! Come on you two are some of my best actors. I know you can do better than this. Reach down in there and say something nice, meaningful about each other", sikowitz shocked not only us with his speech but himself too. Was it just me, or did he know that Beck and me are feuding?

"I have nothing good to say about him", Tori said.

"Yeah me either she's a whore."

"Beck, language. We all know you two actually care about each other so let's just make this quick so I can take a nap", sikowitz yawned.

"Well…" we both started out.

"From the beginning", sikowitz shouted.

Beck looked uncomfortable. When he's uncomfortable he looks soo cute… anyways, he shrugged it off and took my hand. Now I felt uncomfortable. Remember Tori, no emotion.

"…Tori, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much, your my everything", beck said meaningfully. I held back tears as I tried my hardest to keep my promise to myself and not cry over a cold hearted man. His words meant nothing, he was only acting. His actions meant nothing. He was nothing. Our relationship was nothing. With him I am nothing. They were nothing. Together, nothing. Separated, nothing.

"I love you too Beck. Words can't even describe how much you mean to me", I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. Then I remembered he was nothing. I looked down at my blue painted toe nails in her sandals.

"I love you because of your smile. The way your hair smells and how it blows in the wind. I love the way you laugh, the way you say my name. I love your eyes. Your big brown eyes," Beck loved me. He needed to tell her that, and he did. I didn't believe him. Who would believe him? He betrayed me, he lost my trust. But so did I. I lost his trust for some apparent reason. I don't know what I did to break his trust for me. Relationships can't last without trust.

"I love your strength, your braveness. You are fearless! I love your gentile touch. I love the way your lips taste-", I was barley finished before I felt Beck gently caress my cheek before kissing me passionately. I kissed him back and together as nothing we shared our most adoring, loving, kiss.

Sikowitz smiled. I knew his plan. "Ok that's enough," he says.

Beck didn't want to let go but he had to because I had broken the kiss. I walked off the stage and took my seat. I felt his eyes watch me for the rest of the period. My head hang low. It was his fault. He needed her and she needed him.

HATELOVE

"Blah blah blah. We get the picture Beck why can't you just shove all that cockiness right up your ass for once", we stood once again by our friends at my locker, arguing.

"Fuck you! Why don't you grow some boobs", he chuckled and I gasped.

"You know if you're going to act like a dick you should at least wear protection."

"I don't need protection, no one will hurt me", he said. So to prove him wrong I stepped as hard as I could on his foot and hit him in his gut.

"Looks like you could use some protection," I mocked. Unnaturally, it didn't take him long to bounce back from my so called attack. He grabbed my arms and pushed me into my locker. He was breathing hard and was standing so close to me I thought, just maybe that we might kiss again today. I saw passion in his eyes and also fury. He was mad, but was I scared? Uhun. I knew he wouldn't hit me, he's not that bad.

"You wanna go bitch?"

"You gonna hit a girl," I smiled. Him standing over me, pinning me on the locker, breathing hard in my face, his sexy face, his sexy words, he turned me on I'm glad we are in school, because I think I would have let him have me, if the gang and the whole school weren't around.

"You're not a girl, you're a whore."

"Ok the whore, slut stuff is kind of getting annoying. Gosh Beck," …moment ruined.

"Well the dick, and dumbass stuff is getting annoying as well Tori!"

"Well then don't start nothing and there won't be nothing."

"I start it…you start it! You started the whole thing in the first place."

"HOW!"

"By fucking Derek that's how", he let go of my arms and started to walk away.

"Beck, Beck what are you talking about", I called after him.

"Don't bother Tori. I can't take it, I'm done."

"Th-this is it? We're done," I questioned. It hurt so much to finally lose him. I didn't realize how painful it would be without him. I didn't realize how much I needed him, how much I wanted him. I didn't realize how much I loved him. I didn't realize how much he meant to me. Like a glass being broken, my heart shattered, everywhere. I didn't realize he was my world, until he said that he was done, he had given up and it was all my fault.

I didn't have sex with Derek. I don't know where he got that idea from. Am I stupid for wanting Beck back, even though he practically cheated on me? Am I naïve? Am I stupid? I miss him; it hurts too much. I hate that I love him so much. I hate that I can't live, breathe, eat, or sleep without him. But I don't hate him. I could never. Hate is just a word. Nobody could ever hate. I love him.

"Tor I can't do it. I'm sorry I didn't work out. It's just not meant to be."

"But Beck, I didn't mean all those things I said. I don't hate you, I just need you back. I need us back. Derek and I never had sex. ," I was mumbling to myself because Beck had already walked off, leaving me empty and sad. I didn't cry, I was too weak. I slid down my locker and looked in the direction of which he had just left. Then I saw Jade run after him saying, "hey Beck, wait up. Let's go to my place." That was it; I put my face in my hands and cried. I felt Cat's arms wrap around me.

"Shhhh, Tori it's going to be fine. You have us", she whispered softly.

_**THE END! They don't live happily ever after like you thought. Hahahahah no I'm so joking! :D **_

_**ReViEwS PlEaSe?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys new chapter. Brace yourself. Please review and tell me how you feel. Love ya guys!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Beck Pov.**_

So, yeah it's Tuesday and you all can guess how I feeling. Life sucks. I miss Tori but I'm not gonna be the one to apologize. Why should I?

"Beck, why do you just zone out when you're talking to me", Jade asked me. We were currently standing at my locker. I used to love Jade, yeah used to. Never as much as Tori, but maybe she could get me over this heart break.

"Probably because I don't want to talk to you", I stared at her harshly. "Why are you here again? I know I didn't invite you," I said.

"Why are you being mean to me," she asked, innocently.

"Karma's a bitch," I said simply. I shut my locker and made my way to homeroom. She was on my heels. She just doesn't get enough. My God.

"Beck, I know you want me," she insisted. Following me like a little kid.

"Jade fuck off. I'll see you later geez," I walked into homeroom and sat in my seat.

HATELOVE

After talking to the gang before lunch, I realized how miserable Tori is without me. Well now she knows how I feel. I just want to punch something, someone. Jade…she's a girl, I think.

The popular people invited me to sit with them for lunch but I turned them down. I couldn't bare sitting anywhere near Tori so, here I am just sitting at an empty lunch table eating my turkey sandwich when all of a sudden this bitch comes running over to me in her all black clothing, yelling my name; and plastered on her face was a crocked smile. The devil.

Jade and I used to have a decent relationship. That is until she started treating everyone like crap, including me. I found someone better, but I stuck with her. I didn't love her, but I kissed her. I hated her attitude, but I defended her. I knew that she had her reasons for her ways and I tried to help her. You cant always save everyone. You can't help people that don't want to be helped. Yes I care for Jade, I don't want to see her hurt, but I don't love her. She knows I feel that way, yet she constantly tries to get rid of Tori. Tori is my love. Jade wants to hurt me, but I wouldn't feel right if I was to hurt her. I can say as many bad words to her and she won't care. She is desperate.

"Yes Jade," I sighed defeated. She was never going to give up

"Beck do you mind if I sit by you", she asked hovering over me.

"Yeah actu-,"

"Great," she says and sits down.

"Yeah Jade just sit down and let's share this turkey sandwich together, why not," I said sarcastically. Her presence wasn't going to lighten up my mood. She was part of the reason why Tori and me aren't going to be together.

"Sure," she complies.

There was dead silence as she held her hand out for _Beck's famous turkey sandwich._

"I am not sharing," I simply say. She looks at me and feigns hurt. We all know she could care less about me; she just wants to see Tori jealous.

"Beck why must you make things so difficult. Tori's gone, it's over and I", she pauses and points to herself like I don't know what the word "I" refers to. "I am sitting here in front of you…willing," I stare at her.

"Willing for what Jade?"

"You know."

"No actually I don't. Please enlighten me."

"For commitment. I'm ready for us to get back together", she forced a smile which wasn't a very pretty one.

"Jade," I sigh.

"Yes," she looks deeply into my eyes.

"I'm not ready for a relationship. Tori and I just broke up. You need to understand this," I took out another turkey sandwich out from my brown plastic bag.

"Why does everything revolve around Tori? Tori. Tori. TORI," Jade stood up angrily and slapped my sandwich out my hand.

"Ah, you see Tori wouldn't do that", I said calmly, pointing my finger at her. I watched her huff and puff in range. Ha, Jade the big bad wolf. And tori and I the piglets. The other piglet died. Unfortunately Jade got a hold of him. I did tell him to stay inside….but nooo no one ever listens to Beck.

"I will never be Tori Beck," she said furiously.

"Exactly", I stood up and took a few steps away from her, before turning around and saying, "you owe me a turkey sandwich. Extra mayo," I laughed and walked away. Was that mean of me?...nahhh.

HATELOVE

Remembering Jade and my argument I decided that no one could ever be Tori. I wasn't going to find anyone better and if I wanted to get rid of this pain deep down in my stomach, then I was going to have to win Tori back, no matter how long it takes.

I don't care-okay I do care about her lying to me about her and Derek but I can forgive. I miss her, I need her. I've also messed things up. I told her it wasn't meant to be, I broke up with her out of anger. And I was going to kiss Jade, out of anguish and affliction. I just needed someone to be there for me. I needed someone to love me and pay attention to me. I know that Jade isn't that person but she was the only person that seemed to care at that moment.

Making my way to my locker I see Andre standing there, waiting for someone.

"Hey dude, what's up," I greet Andre.

"Hey. I need a favor. My car's in the shop; do you think you could give me a ride home," he asked.

"Yeah man…,"

"But?"

"Come with me to Tori's after school. I just- I want her back and if she doesn't accept. I'm going to need some company. We could hang out at my place. I'll drop u off at home after," I say.

"That's fine with me," he looks at me with sympathetic eyes. I dodge his glare. I feel like, if he stares at me any longer with his piercing eyes he might be able to read me. Look deep into my soul and read my story. He would show pity on me, I don't need pity. Most of this was my fault, so I need to be a man and make things right.

"Alright. Well let's go," I said before walking with Andre out the school building.

HATELOVE

I pulled my white convertible into Tori's driveway. I took in my surroundings and surprisingly there were no other cars in the driveway. The lights in Tori's bedroom were dimmed. The front door was wide open, that was unusual. I sighed and turned to Andre, "this is it."

"Go get her," he smiled at me. His smile gave me some encouragement. I thanked him for being here with me and he gestured for me to go to Tori.

"Right," I say. I opened the car door and ran over to her front door. I was going to knock but the door was open; so instead I let myself in.

"Tori," I called out into the silence. "Your door was open so I let myself in." "Tori," I asked again.

She immerged out from around the corner, a fake smile plastered on her face. I could tell it was fake because I know Tori. She had a red ruffled blouse on and some black skinnies. On her feet were some black ankle wrap sandals. Her little makeup made her face look natural. One thing that I noticed the most was that her lipstick was smeared. That made me cringe.

"Hey Beck," she put on a cheerful attitude but I knew deep down inside she was hurting, just like I am.

"Tor, I need you back," I stated. "We need each other. And the other day when I said that it was over and that it wasn't meant to be; I was lying baby. I don't know how I got through this long without you," I said as I took her hands and held them tightly.

"Beck, we can't," she whispered softly. Why was she whispering? Was someone here? She slowly took her warm hands away from my cold ones. She took a step back and I took a step forward. She had her back to the wall and mine to the door. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. The strange thing was that, I couldn't read her.

"Beck," she said softly. Her voice was tempting, I wanted her.

"I'm not letting you go," I grabbed her hands again. She looked at me and smiled that beautiful, non-fake smile. Finally I could read her. Her eyes begged me to kiss her.

I leaned in close smelling her wild berry perfume. "You smell beautiful babe." She blushed and I kissed her temple. She moaned softly as I sucked on her neck. I marked her, she was mine.

"Ohh Beck," she moaned as I pulled the strap down on her red blouse and sucked her tenderly. She broke one of her hands free from my grip to cover her mouth to keep for moaning any louder.

"Tori I want you," I kissed her shoulder. "I need you," I pulled her blouse strap down more and kissed the top of her boob. I smiled when she made a muffled sound when she moaned against her hand.

I sucked on her boob inching closer to her nipple, when I stopped she look at me confused. I said, "I'm sorry I told you to grow some boobs," I kissed her lips. She giggled and said, "I'm sorry I called u a dick and told you to use protection…and I'm sorry for attacking you," her cheeks flushed red. "Don't worry. It turned me on. It was kinky," I chuckled when she called me a perv. I kissed her lips roughly and tugged on her lips. My hands made their way to her butt and her hands rubbed my sides.

"Tori, did you find your purse. We're going to be late for the movie," a male's voice said from upstairs.

She broke the kiss. "Shit, Ryder's still here. I forgot about him."

I smirked; I made her forget about him. "So that's who smeared your lipstick."

"He caught me off guard," she said pushing me away, and moving around to find her purse.

"Really? So does he make you happy? Does he satisfy you? Does he kiss you better than I do? Does he love you," I teased her.

"Oh please Beck," she glared at me and I smirked. "Help me find my purse so we can leave," she pleaded.

"You're not going to leave with him are you? Stay with me; I wanna cuddle with you."

"I know babes, but I promised him we'd catch up. Go see a movie and have dinner," she still looked around for her purse.

I spotted her red Louis Vuitton (don't ask me how I know what that is) underneath the couch. I walked over to the couch bent down and grabbed it and flung it at her. "You should want to spend time with me."

"Tori," Ryder yelled from upstairs obviously annoyed.

"I'm coming! I'm just freshening up." She looked at me with remorseful eyes. "You have to go," she walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

Andre beeped the horn, and I smirked. "I'll see you later," I said.

"I have to make a quick phone call," Ryder said coming down the stairs. He didn't even look my way. He walked outside.

"Err," Tori was more than irritated. It was obvious she didn't want to go. She went to the bathroom, and I took this as an opportunity to eves drop on Ryder's conversation. What? There is something suspicious about him. He never paid Tori any attention before. Once in music class, but then that was it. And now he wants to "catch up."

I made my way to where he was. I stood behind a fat tree, listening to his conversation, and I was shocked with what I heard.

"Yeah, were going to be leaving soon," Ryder said over the phone. "I can't hear you Derek. I'll put you on speaker. Don't worry no one's around."

"Alright. Well remember put your charm on. Take her to the movies and to dinner. Pay for all her things," Derek said to Ryder.

Ryder sighed. "What time do you want me to bring her to you?"

"When dinner's done. Spike her drink when she's not looking. It will make her sleepy; she will never remember how she got there," Derek said.

"Ok. Dude what are you going to do to her?"

"What do you think," he said sarcastically.

"I don't know. You never really discussed that with me."

"…I'm going to have my way with her, and then choke her to death. We don't want her to get away and tell, now do we? I mean, the first time was really close."

"Do you really have to kill her?...why do you want her so bad?"

"Let's just say I want something that I can't have. Yes! I have to kill her, do you want in on the deal or not?"

"Yes, yes, ok. I'll bring her to you. Make sure you have my money," Ryder hung up his phone and called out to Tori. As he walked by me I crouched down behind the tree. Once he was in the house, I ran over to my car and quickly got in.

"What happened? It took you long enough," Andre jumped up from his sleep at the sound of the car door slamming.

"Tori's in trouble. I'm going to need your help."

_**! Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Expect the last chapter of Falling Hard to be out soon:)**_

_**Enjoy you guys!**_

_**Normal POV.**_

_**Hate Love Chp. 14**_

Latching onto the boy behind her she stumbled. Walking up stairs with a blindfold on was a hard thing to do. Ryder had said he had a surprise for her. She insisted on just lunch but he said otherwise.

"Ryder can I take this off now? It's kind of itchy. " Tori asked him. She didn't completely trust Ryder. That don't really know each other. Now he wants to "catch up. That sounds a little weird. If he wanted to ask her out why couldn't he have just asked if he wanted to?

"No Tori. Just a few more steps," Ryder said, pushing the small of Tori's back to help her up the stairs.

"This doesn't feel right. I want to-"

"Relax. Let me just open the door. You will be fine. You're going to love this surprise." He stepped in front of her to open the door. Taking her hand he led her through the door before shutting and locking it.

"Why did you lock the door," Tori was kind of scared now. She reached up and tugged the blindfold off before Ryder could even say anything. Her mouth was agape. She tried to scream but she barley could get any words out.

"W-h-here a-are we-e," she stuttered.

The place was very open, wide with space, and dark as night. she couldn't even see Ryder's face. It was cold. So cold. She stood there shivering. She rubbed her arms trying to warm her cold flesh.

"just trust me," he grabbed her hand. She jumped when his cold hand grabbed hers.

"I-I can't. I have to leave," she turned to go to the door when he stopped her.

"Wait Tori. I um- um. Don't leave," he turned her face and pressed his lips onto hers harshly. His hands tightened on her waist not letting her go. She struggled.

It wasn't like the kisses Beck gave her. There weren't any sparks. There wasn't any passion. It was rough and cruel. She hated it and she just wanted to leave. She wanted to feel Beck's arms around her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted him.

Finally when Ryder had released her Tori stood there in shock. Still she trembled from the cold.

"Someone is coming to see you soon," a conniving smirk appeared on his face.

She turned around swiftly and sprinted to the door. She pulled on the locks hard. They wouldn't budge, she wasn't strong enough.

He came up behind Tori and snaked his arms around her. She closed her eyes as the tears began to roll down her face. She didn't exactly know what Ryder was up to but she just had the feeling that something awful was going to happen.

"Listen to me Tori," Ryder said with a sinister tone. "I'm going to have my way with you," Ryder paused as Tori's breath caught. He smirked. "And when I'm done, someone else will have their turn. Maybe if you be a good little girl…he won't kill you."

"Please! No! No! Let me go," Tori sobbed.

"You should have drunk your drink I offered you! But sense you didn't now we have to do things the hard way!...Don't worry…It will only hurt for a while. Then you get used to being a slave," he hissed.

"I will do anything! Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this-" he dug his nails into her sides. She shrieked.

"Money. I'll pay you…Ow! Please stop!" He dug his nails tighter into her sides as her cries for help echoed all around the place. _Help! Stop! Please! No!...Beck!_

Of all people she called his name. Even though he must be highly upset with her, she still called his name. She just wanted to see him, or talk to him before something horrible happened.

"Listen bitch," Ryder pushed Tori on the ground. "I don't need _**your**_ God Damned money! Just fucking cooperate…and I'll put in a good word for you with Derek," he smirked at her.

"D-Derek?...Derek!," she screamed. She got to her feet only to be pushed down again. Harder this time!

"Yes Derek," he hissed. "Your love," he whispered.

Her eyes bulged. "No…let me go. Why are you doing this," she asked him.

"Well let's see," he pretended to be thinking. He tapped his pointer finger against his chin. Then he looked down at her and said, "Sex…Money…Sex…More money…oh and more fucking sex." This made him laugh.

Horror spread across Tori's face. As he was laughing, she got up and started running. Running as fast as she could. Running in the dark. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know where she was, but still she ran. Turning corners and ignoring Ryder's calls.

His voice echoed throughout the place. She shook vigorously because of her fear…because of the cold. Strangely sweat dripped down her face. She was starting to panic. What if she didn't find her way out? What if she got killed? What if she got raped?

She thought about all the things she had to live for. Her family. Her friends. The orphans…Beck. Oh, Beck. He would be a total nutcase without her. Tears rolled down her face accompanying the sweat. She would miss him dearly. Being in love with him was a big understatement.

Every girl's dream is to fall head over heels in love with a guy. They search and search for the right guy but never find him. The thing they don't realize is that love comes unexpectedly. When you finally give up and stop your search, or aren't even looking at all…here he comes walking into your life.

Love is the thing that "accidently" pushes you into a guy you have never met before. He catches you before you fall. You ramble on about being clumsy. Meanwhile he is just staring deeply into your eyes, smiling at you with those perfect white teeth. Finally you stop talking and you look into his eyes and you see the affection and adoration swimming there-in his eyes. You both don't realize how long you have stood there, in this moment, with his arms wrapped around your waist, and eyes locked with yours…You have just found what you weren't even looking for.

Wouldn't you like to have someone who loves you and cares for you more than anything? Someone who isn't a relative or close friend. Someone whom you could just run up to and smother with kisses all the time…just because you love him. Someone who brightens up even the darkest of your days. Someone who doesn't make your days dark. Someone who is the only person to know exactly where to touch you-in that special spot that just makes you erupt with laughter. Someone who understands you, who knows you, and feels you. Someone who treats you like you are the most delicate thing alive…someone who loves you.

Beck…she needed to speak with him. They might be her last words with him ever. She might never get to talk to him again. She might not ever get to feel his toned arms around her. She might not ever get to feel his lips against hers, moving rhythmically, passionately, and fervently.

As she ran, trembled from the cold, and sweated bullets, all she could think about was Beck. She felt like she had run a mile, in the dark. She was exhausted and felt as if she would pass out from dehydration.

She slowly came to a stop and reached out her arms, searching for a wall. Once she felt a hard wall she backed herself against it and slid down it. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled out her phone. Then she looked at it, in her hands, like it was some sort of foreign object…after a few seconds she gained enough courage to dial his number. Soon they would be saying their last words to each other.

Beck immediately answered on the first ring. He swerved his car from left to right, all while yelling at a panicking Andre.

"Baby…Baby tell me you're okay," Beck quickly demanded.

Tori's breath caught when she heard his voice. Instantaneously the tears began to form in her eyes. This could be it. Her last time hearing him.

"Tori don't worry I'm coming. Me and Andre are coming!" Beck beeped his horn at ten people…he was trying to remain calm. Fuck it he wasn't calm.

"I love you," Tori whispered softly. "Say it back. Please, before something happens tell me," she begged.

"Nothing is going to happen to you! Do you hear me? I'm not going to let anyone put their fucking hands on you! Nobody! Nobody!," he screamed over and over again. Andre tried to soothe him in the passenger's seat but it totally wasn't working.

"I don't know where I am. I'm scared…I should have dialed the police…he's going to rape me. Both of them! …and kill me…"

"I'm coming don't give up baby. I already contacted the police, that's why it's taken me so long to get there. I don't know the God damned address…has he taken you...he has taken you to an abandoned warehouse! …does he have a black hummer?"

"Yes. Please come get me…I love you…"

A cop came and taped on Beck's window. Beck rolled his window down and the officer started talking.

"Okay officer…yes…Tori are you still there?"

"I love you. Tell me please…Tell me!...ow! ow! Stop! Stop!"

"did you miss me precious," Derek said pulling on Tori's hair making her stand to her feet. With one hand he had a fistful of Tori's hair, forcefully pulling her close to him. She dropped her phone in the process, struggling to break free from his tight grip. She heard Beck cursing over the phone, loudly. "Leave her alone! You wait til I see your ass! You wait! Fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you…with my bear hands…Andre no I will not relax…Don't touch her! You're sick! Sick Derek!"

Derek stepped on Tori's phone cracking it.

"YOU CALLED HIM YOU BITCH!" Derek's hand struck Tori's face. Again and Again!

"OW! STOP IT YOU ASSWHOLE THAT HURTS!" she pleaded and cried.

"Ryder!" Derek called. Suddenly Ryder came running out of the darkness, obeying his boss' calls.

"What," questioned Ryder.

Tori fought and squirmed in Derek's strong grip.

"Strip this bitch of her clothes. Then we can get to business!" Derek commanded Ryder.

"What the hell? Why couldn't you just do it," Ryder questioned.

"Just take her fucking clothes off," Derek said.

Tori stopped struggling and crying from the abuse and prepared herself for what was to come. She'd given up. There was no possible why she could get out of this. So why not except it, like a good girl would? …but she wasn't a good girl. She started thinking about what Beck had said earlier. How he would come for her and how he told her not to give up. She had to do this for him, to be with him. She wouldn't give up. She'd try her hardest not to let them have their way with her. Maybe run away again? If she got the chance.

"You're just scared to take her clothes off! Pussy!" Ryder said laughing.

"No i'm not…I just...uh-"

"Just what? P-u-ssssss-y," Ryder continued laughing.

If Tori wasn't so deeply furious with Ryder, she'd laugh too.

"Stop wearing out _your _fucking name! If I pay you then you do what the fuck I tell you too," Derek spat.

Tori had a plan. She smirked when Derek unknowingly loosened his grip on her hair.

"The word pussy was originally your name. Everyone knows that _Pus_."

"Derek baby, are you really going to let him talk to you like that," Tori asked in a sweet innocent tone.

Derek looked down at Tori. He smirked at the fact that she was finally giving in and calling him baby. Maybe he wouldn't kill her. Maybe he'd just take her back.

"Nah," Derek said.

"Oh please," Ryder said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna do babe?"

"I'm gonna fucking beat his ass," Derek said enthusiastically.

"What? I'm your friend," Ryder said.

"I don't care. She's my girl. You're not going to disrespect me in front of my girl!"

"You know what pussy…come at me! Come at me bro!" Ryder snapped, waving his arms around like he was a manic.

Derek let go of Tori and attacked Ryder. They both began rolling around on the floor. Derek on top of Ryder. Punch. Slap. Scratch. Roll. Ryder on top of Derek. Punch. Bite. Smack. Roll. Two pussy boys who really did fight like pussies.

Tori took this opportunity to sneak away; only looking behind her once to see if they were following her. They weren't, so she continued on. It seemed like she had been walking forever. All she wanted was to get out of here, find Beck and get a drink.

As she turned a corner she again looked behind her. She didn't see anything so she carried on walking. She stopped when she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around to make sure no one was following her. Again there was nothing. She shook her head, tellng herself not to be so paranoid, that everything was going to be fine. She rotated back around to find a smirking face. She gasped in horror. Her instincts told her to back up, so she did. She bumped into something hard.

"You can't run anymore Tori. You're in for it now."

_**Cliffhanger!...ooh. Short because I didn't have time to finish the other part. Expect another part soon!**_


End file.
